


Refém do Gelo

by kyoongyeol, Yeolsbyun_hee



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anxiety, Childhood Trauma, Drama & Romance, Family Issues, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Ice Skating, It's happy ending, Light Angst, Light LovexHate, M/M, little comedy
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:27:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 27,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29927190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyoongyeol/pseuds/kyoongyeol, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeolsbyun_hee/pseuds/Yeolsbyun_hee
Summary: Baekhyun tinha apenas 10 anos quando escolheu a patinação artística no gelo para ser aquilo que ele faria no futuro. Foi quando ele conheceu Chanyeol e viu ali algo tão bonito que nem mesmo soube explicar. Agora, 10 anos depois, ele tem a oportunidade de estar cara a cara com aquele que tem sido sua inspiração por todo esse tempo e talvez lhe agradecer por fazer parte de sua vida mesmo sem saber. Esse encontro o ajuda a descobrir que o passado do Chanyeol esconde coisas que são dolorosas demais; coisas que o garotinho de 10 anos jamais conseguiu enxergar. No entanto a beleza que um dia ele viu, ainda está ali, mesmo que Chanyeol coloque seu escudo onde nada o abala para se manter protegido, Baekhyun consegue ser o que balança seu coração o ajudando a deixar de ser um refém do gelo.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Kudos: 1





	1. Capítulo Um - Arriscando Tudo

**Author's Note:**

> Olaaa! Estamos trazendo Refém do Gelo para o AO3, esperamos que vocês gostem e nos acompanhem por aqui também. 
> 
> Essa fic é um sonho se realizando para nós duas, nasceu de um pedido de plot há um ano atrás até decidirmos escrever juntas. Está crescendo aos poucos e podem ter certeza que estamos tendo o máximo de cuidado com certos assuntos delicados abordados nela.
> 
> Como sempre, obrigada a Abi, por estar betando com tanto carinho, te adoramos <3

Durante a vida, várias pessoas passam pela gente que se tornam nossa fonte de admiração, de afeição, sejam elas nossos pais, nossos amigos, aquele ídolo de infância… Às vezes transformamos essa admiração em inspiração para descobrir e seguir um sonho. Foi isso que aconteceu com o Baekhyun de dez anos quando conheceu o amor pela patinação artística ao se encantar tanto pelo esporte quanto pelo atleta que o praticava. 

Ainda se lembrava da primeira vez que tinha visto Park Chanyeol em uma competição, o garoto que parecia tímido entre os outros patinadores, mas dava um verdadeiro show no ringue mesmo com apenas treze anos. A partir dali ele não perdeu nenhuma apresentação, só faltava entrar na televisão de tão perto que ficava do aparelho e completamente entretido em cada passo que o adolescente dava.

— Uau, mamãe. Olha! — Ele tentava chamar atenção de sua mãe apontando para a TV, onde passava as competições juniores de patinação artística. — O Chanyeol vai começar a se apresentar.

A Sr. Byun olhou sorrindo para o filho por conta de sua animação ao ver o outro garoto patinar. Park Chanyeol era o queridinho da Coréia, um garoto tão jovem, mas com um talento latente pelo esporte maravilhoso, porém subestimado. O adolescente era apenas três anos mais novo que seu bebê e já ocupava um local especial em seu coração. Baekhyun estava realmente deslumbrado com o que via, seus olhos não conseguiam desviar da beleza que o garoto de orelhas salientes demonstrava com cada movimento, cada salto, tudo perfeitamente executado. 

— Mãe? Eu quero ser um patinador — O pequeno disse convicto naquele mesmo dia mais tarde ao ver Park Chanyeol receber a medalha de ouro. 

Algumas pessoas dizem que a decisão do que você quer fazer quando crescer é importante e deve ser pensada com cuidado, afinal, vai ser o que irá seguir por bons tempos de sua vida. E é verdade, grandes decisões como essa devem ser tomada com cuidado, mas também existe aqueles raros momentos que você presencia na vida, tal como um veterinário salvando algum animal em seu habitat natural ou um patinador deslizando pelo gelo, que deixam sua marca. Uma vez cravado em sua mente, essa memória se torna sonho. 

Para Baekhyun não foi necessário uma feira de profissões, aconselhamento de professores ou horas pensando sobre qual profissão seria a melhor. Para ele, tudo que foi necessário, foi um momento. E aquele simples e comum momento, teve o poder de mudar tudo. 

(..)

_ 10 Anos Depois _

Se fosse possível, Baekhyun diria que o chão já estava com a marca de seus passos, de tantas vezes que andou pelo mesmo lugar. Estava, literalmente, andando em círculos devido ao nervosismo que o afligia. Mas não importava o quanto tentasse relaxar, não conseguia quebrar o ciclo de atualizar a página do email e, ao não ver o que queria ali, voltar a andar pelo quarto. Agradecia por seu chão não ser de madeira, se não o barulho seria insuportável e sua mãe já teria subido até ali para lhe dar uma surra pela perturbação. Não aguentava segurar a ansiedade dentro de si, então andava numa tentativa falha de expulsá-la um pouco. Porém, cada passo dado parecia ter o efeito contrário. 

— Mais um pouco e você vai fazer um buraco no chão, já consigo ver até uma rachadura ali. — A voz brincalhona fez com que Baekhyun cessasse os passos e virasse na direção que sua cama ficava, onde seu melhor se encontrava jogado com um de seus mangás de One Piece nas mãos enquanto o assistia surtar. 

— Não chega nunca, Dae — reclamou emburrado, um bico fofo se formando nos lábios cobertos por manteiga de cacau graças as rachaduras ganhas por ficar muito tempo exposto ao gelado do rinque. 

— Eles disseram que a resposta chegava até duas e meia. — Se contorceu para conseguir olhar o pequeno relógio que Baekhyun mantinha na escrivaninha ao lado da cama. — E ainda são duas e vinte, então você pode relaxar mais dez minutos. 

Bufando, o patinador se perguntou como o amigo podia achar que ele conseguiria relaxar naquele instante. Era simplesmente a resposta de sua vida que ele esperava, não o email de confirmação da compra de alguma coisa ou de algo sem importância. Desde que Baekhyun decidiu trilhar esse caminho de patinação no gelo, tinha um único lugar em mente, onde desejava entrar e patinar por ele. O ginásio  _ Ice Planet  _ era seu sonho, sua meta. Ser aceito nele era completar um dos maiores desejos de sua vida. tudo por causa de uma pessoa específica. 

Todo mundo possui seus ídolos. Pode ser um escritor do qual você aprecia todas às obras literárias, ou um cantor do qual não vive sem ouvir às músicas. Pessoas as quais são sua fonte de inspiração. E a do patinador, era Park Chanyeol. Não fazia do outro a coisa mais importante de sua vida, mas se inspirava nele por tudo que ele conseguiu conquistar naquele mundo. Contudo, Baekhyun não era pouca coisa também. Tendo se dedicado aquela vida desde que colocou suas mãos em seu primeiro par de patins, conquistou algum reconhecimento, se não bastante, com seus concursos ganhos. 

A bela parede repleta com algumas de suas medalhas deixava isso claro. Tal visibilidade fazendo com que recebesse convite para vários ginásios diferentes e que abrigavam grandes nomes da patinação, porém só havia um em sua mente. E não se fez de rogado em entrar em contato com ele quando achou que já era hora de dar um passo a mais e entrar de vez no mundo profissional daquele esporte, que com o passar dos anos foi conquistando cada vez mais espaço no cenário esportivo. Enviou sua ficha completa assinada pelo seu atual treinador do ginásio pequeno de onde morava após saber que vagas estavam abertas para recrutamento e, depois de todo aquele processo de documentação, lhe foi dito que o resultado sairia naquele dia às duas e meia. 

Por isso que desde a noite anterior não conseguia ficar parado, pois a informação que poderia mudar toda a sua vida estava para chegar. Só o mínimo pensamento de que poderia ser rejeitado, era o suficiente para que tivesse um mini surto interno e tal pensamento parecia surgir em sua cabeça de dez em dez minutos. E era por isso que Jongdae estava ali desde cedo naquele dia, tendo sido convocado para fazer companhia a Baekhyun desde a noite anterior. Kim Jongdae era o melhor amigo do patinador desde que eram dois garotos melequentos que só se importavam com quando seria a hora da merenda, tendo estudado juntos desde o prezinho até o término do ensino médio; onde a amizade apenas foi crescendo e se fortalecendo cada vez mais. 

Graças a isso, não tinha pessoa melhor para saber como Baekhyun se sentia naquele momento, tendo sido uma das pessoas que o acompanhou na jornada que ele trilhou até agora. Também sabia que não importava o que fizesse, o homem à sua frente continuaria sem conseguir desligar sua mente que deveria estar funcionando a duzentos mil volts. Quando às duas e meia em ponto marcou no relógio, Baekhyun correu para a mesinha onde deixava seu notebook e atualizou a página do email pelo que deveria ser a centésima vez aquele dia. Quase surtando quando daquela vez, um novo email apareceu. Com as mãos tremendo, secou o suor presente nelas na calça de moletom que usava, clicando para abri-lo em seguida. 

_ Sr. Byun Baekhyun, é com grande honra que gostaríamos de informar que o senhor foi aceito como parte do nosso time de patinadores. O ginásio Ice Planet terá muito prazer em receber alguém tão talentoso e contribuir para o seu sucesso no futuro. Estaremos o aguardando para os treinos. _

Antes que Jongdae pudesse se aproximar para ler por cima de seu ombro, um grito saiu da boca de Baekhyun que já estava se jogando em cima do amigo para comemorar. A cama rangendo com a agitação repentina dos dois, que praticamente pulavam em cima dela. 

— Eu passei! Eles me aceitaram! Você sabe o que isso significa, Dae? — Ele perguntou parando de pular e segurando os ombros de Jongdae.

— Que finalmente você vai conhecer seu grande amor?

Baekhyun nem tentou negar.

— Vamos treinar juntos! Isso vai ser tão incrível. E além disso, eu finalmente vou fazer parte de um ginásio grande, eles vão investir em mim. Realmente vou me esforçar, Dae — disse, com o sorriso enorme no rosto. — Você vai sentir orgulho de mim.

— Eu já sinto, Bae. Você é o melhor. — O carinho expresso nos olhos de Jongdae aqueceu o coração do patinador. Amava o melhor amigo e saber que tinha o apoio dele, era mais do que podia pedir na vida. 

Animados, os dois correram de volta para o notebook para que pudessem ler o restante do email. No final era dado mais algumas informações sobre um próximo email que iria chegar com a passagem para Seul, endereço do apartamento onde Baekhyun iria morar e mais algumas datas sobre quando começariam os treinos. 

— Eles não brincam em serviço mesmo, hein? — Jongdae comentou depois de ver todas aquelas informações.

— Eu estou tão assustado! — Baekhyun disse voltando a se sentar na cama.

— Por que? Não é o que você queria?

— Claro que sim! É o que eu quero, mas isso significa ir para uma cidade grande, conhecer gente nova e deixar algumas pra trás…— Olhou para o amigo com olhinhos fofos e marejados. 

— Baekhyun, isso também significa que você está realizando um sonho. Contudo você não vai estar sozinho, sempre terá pessoas ao seu lado para te apoiar. Lembra que mês que vem eu estou indo para Seul também e vou estar com você, ok? Sua mãe também sempre te deu a maior força, ela iria correndo te ver. E convenhamos, você faz amigos muito fácil, rapidinho vai se adaptar, inclusive quando encontrar um certo alguém alto demais, com orelhas enormes.

— Não fale das orelhas deles! São fofas. 

Jongdae revirou os olhos.

— Você só ouviu essa parte?

— Estou tentando não chorar com o resto. — Fez um beicinho, o nariz vermelho por estar segurando o choro. 

De repente a porta do quarto de Baekhyun foi aberta com tanta força que ela acabou batendo na parede e voltou, se a Sra. Byun não tivesse mantido a mão estendida com certeza teria se machucado no processo.

— Oh, meu Deus. Saiu o resultado? O que aconteceu? — A mãe dele perguntou eufórica, a respiração irregular, provavelmente por ter subido as escadas correndo para chegar ali. 

E mais uma vez o quarto de Baekhyun foi tomado por gritos de animação — e um pouco de lágrimas por parte do patinador —, enquanto os três pulavam para comemorar a nova etapa da vida do garoto que agora não tinha mais dez anos, mas ainda possuía o mesmo brilho nos olhos e desejo de ser como sua inspiração. Era lindo de ver aquela mesma paixão ainda viva nele. Aquele brilho era a razão da Sra. Byun ter a coragem de deixar seu bebê ir para longe de seus braços, apesar de saber que aquele dia chegaria mais cedo ou mais tarde, já que todos os passarinhos precisavam deixar o ninho. 

Ao finalmente pararem de pular, Jongdae se afastou dizendo que iria lá fora ligar para os amigos e contar a novidade, enquanto deixava a mãe de Baekhyun ter seu momento com ele. Ela segurava o rosto dele com ambas às mãos, as bochechas apertadas e levantadas tanto por causa delas, quanto pelo sorriso que ele tinha nos lábios. Nenhum dos dois parecia capaz de conter as pequenas fileiras de água que escapavam de seus olhos ao perceberem a realidade da situação, estariam se afastando um do outro pela primeira vez na vida e isso assustava ambos. 

Assustava Baekhyun pelo fato de deixar a matriarca sozinha naquela casa que parecia tão grande agora em sua memória e a assustava por estar deixando-o ir sozinho para um lugar desconhecido, temiam pela solidão um do outro. 

— Sabe, eu olho para você e vejo aquele pequeno garotinho sentado em frente a tv, encantado com o que via e com a certeza que aquilo era o que queria fazer... — Começou a dizer, sorrindo pela lembrança do dia em que tudo teve início. — Mas agora eu posso ver que meu filhinho cresceu e está pronto para andar sozinho. 

— Mãe… — Sorriu, cobrindo as mãos da mais velha com as suas. — Eu sempre vou ser seu bebê. 

— Promete? — A voz embargada da mulher sendo acompanhadas de finas lágrimas, misturadas com felicidade e a saudade que já sentia dele. 

— Prometo, mamãe. 

E mais uma rodada de abraços e choros se iniciou, foi assim que Jongdae os encontrou quando retornou para o quarto. 

— Ok, chega de choro, meus lindos. Hoje é dia de comemoração! — exclamou alto, batendo as mãos e se aproximando, apenas para começar a empurra-los para fora do cômodo. 

— Filmes, pipocas e refri? — Baekhyun propôs sorrindo para os dois, sua mãe indo direto para a cozinha fazer a pipoca enquanto Jongdae se encarregava dos filmes. 

E olhando para as duas pessoas mais importantes de sua vida, sorriu. Era muito sortudo de tê-los. 

— Ei,  _ Capitã Marvel _ ou  _ Mulher Maravilha _ ? 

—  _ Capitã Marvel _ , sem dúvidas — respondeu se jogando no sofá ao lado do amigo que separava os filmes, abrindo espaço para sua mãe quando ela voltou minutos depois.  _ Sim, sem dúvidas sortudo.  _

(...)

Baekhyun terminava de fechar a última caixa, quando encontrou uma foto solta dentro de um de seus livros. Um enorme sorriso nascendo em seus lábios, junto à sensação de quentura em seu coração quando a reconheceu. Era a sua primeira foto com a equipe do ginásio de sua cidade, eles estavam tão animados por estarem juntos... Naquele dia, o treinador tinha levado todo mundo para comer um churrasco no restaurante da mãe dele depois do treino e foi assim que saiu aquele primeiro registro cheio de sorrisos do que viria a ser sua segunda família por muito tempo.

E eles sempre seriam parte de Baekhyun, foi com essas pessoas que ele aprendeu a dar seus primeiros passos no gelo, foi elas que o ajudaram a levantar após cada tombo que levou e foi com elas que ele aprendeu a confiar no trabalho em equipe para criar uma coreografia, a respeitar os outros mesmo que no rinque haja inevitavelmente a necessidade de competição. Ele jamais esqueceria cada valor aprendido com todos que hoje formam quem ele é, tudo graças ao que viveu ali. 

Era o dia de sua partida, Baekhyun não poderia estar mais nervoso. Jongdae tinha ido cedo para sua casa para se despedir e ajudá-lo com as malas até o aeroporto, sua mãe tentava passar uma imagem de forte, mas ele podia ver seus olhos vermelhos do choro escondido, não é à toa que durante toda a viagem de táxi ela ficou agarrada a ele como se algo fosse acontecer.

— Eu vou ligar todos os dias, está bem? — Tentou confortá-la.

— Ai de você se você não fizer isso.

— Você vai enjoar de tanta foto que eu vou mandar.

Ela deu um sorriso e o puxou para mais perto para que pudesse o beijar na cabeça.

Os três chegaram ao aeroporto com tempo de sobra, então ainda teve muita oportunidade para choros, abraços, promessas… Não é até que vôo de Baekhyun fosse chamado, que um rosto conhecido apareceu no mar de pessoas entrando e saindo do local.

— Treinador Kang? 

— Graças à Deus eu cheguei a tempo. — Aproximou-se colocando as mãos nos joelhos, cansado pela corrida.

— O que o senhor veio fazer aqui?

— Me despedir, obviamente. — O treinador se ergueu, mas ainda com respiração ofegante. — Você não achou que eu não viria, né?

— Achei? — admitiu meio envergonhado. 

Na noite anterior, havia tido uma festa de despedida para Baekhyun com todos seus amigos do ginásio, ele jamais sairia sem agradecer a cada um deles. Então, realmente achou que depois disso não veria nenhum deles ou o treinador essa manhã.

— Você me conhece melhor do que isso, moleque. — Ele colocou a mão no bolso da jaqueta esportiva e tirou envelope azul de lá. — Aqui, é nosso presente para você. Mas só abra no avião.

— O que é isso?

— Surpresa, Baek. — Passou a mão por seus cabelos, os bagunçando. — Agora, vai lá e mostre a eles quem é o melhor. Estaremos torcendo por você daqui.

Seu treinador não era muito de falar sobre sentimentos, mas ele sempre cuidava deles como se fossem seus filhos. Parabenizava quando tinha que parabenizar, mas quando alguém fazia alguma merda era melhor sair de perto. Antes que o homem pudesse entender o que o tinha atingido, Baekhyun estava com os braços em volta dele e cabeça em seu peito em um abraço apertado. 

— Abraço em grupo! — Jongdae grita e se junta. Mesmo que ele não fosse um patinador, o melhor amigo de Baekhyun era bem conhecido no ginásio. Não existe Baekhyun sem Jongdae e vice-versa, todo mundo aprendeu isso lá bem cedo.

A Sra. Byun observava a interação dos três com um sorriso no rosto. Realmente esperava que seu filho encontrasse pessoas assim em Seul também, ele só merecia amor e carinho, se alguém o machucasse iria se ver com ela.

— Vamos, mãe. Se junte também. —  _ Bem, por quê não, né? _ , pensou correndo para o abraço atrapalhado. 

_ “Última chamada para o vôo 341 com destino a Seul. Passageiros por favor, se dirigir a área de embarque L.” _

O abraço foi rompido quando escutaram a voz feminina anunciar a última chamada para o embarque, Baekhyun pegou a única mochila que não despachou junto ao resto e passou a andar na companhia deles até o portão indicado. Antes de realmente seguir seu destino, ele se virou para às três pessoas que eram tão importantes na sua vida e, fungando com o nariz vermelho pelo choro anterior, os abraçou mais uma vez. Então finalmente Baekhyun deu às costas andando pelo corredor largo, não virando para trás nenhuma vez. Ele sabia que caso virasse, poderia mudar de ideia, coisa que não podia fazer. Estava na hora de dar um passo a frente, não para trás. 

Entrou no avião e foi em busca de sua poltrona, pedindo licença para uma senhora para poder passar já que estava no assento da janela. Fez todas as ações comuns de viagem, colocando o cinto, deixando o celular em modo avião e só após cumprir todas, que se permitiu puxar a cartinha que o treinador Kang havia lhe entregado. O papel simplesmente continua vários pequenos recados espalhados por ela, com cores diferentes e assinados. Bastou que ele lesse o início do primeiro para novamente sentir os olhos lacrimejarem. 

_ “Baek, espero que dê tudo certo em Seul! Tenho certeza que você vai ser incrível, arrasa!!! - Yug” _

_ “Você é um dos melhores patinadores e pessoas que já conheci, mostre tudo que tem para eles!! Sdds desde já, com amor, Sunmi” _

_ “Menino Byun, lembro de quando você chegou no meu ginásio com brilho nos olhos enquanto dizia que queria, não patinar, mas sentir o gelo. Me sinto muito honrado por ter sido capaz de ensiná-lo tudo que sei e ver seu crescimento até aqui. Vou continuar acompanhando seu crescimento daqui junto aos outros, saiba que sempre te apoiaremos. Boa sorte aí, sei que é capaz. - Treinador Kang” _

Haviam várias, todos do ginásio escreveram algo e Baekhyun não sabia como agradecer eles por tudo aquilo. Nem sabia como ainda possuía água em seu corpo para chorar pela cartinha considerando o tanto que ele já tinha feito antes de entrar ali. Aquelas pessoas cresceram com ele e foram às responsáveis por ajudá-lo a chegar até ali, com cada queda que levava no gelo, tinha mãos lhe ajudando a levantar. A cada momento de dificuldade que teve, tinha alguém para o apoiar e ajudar a não desistir. Foi pensando nesses momentos, se perdendo nas lembranças, que fechou os olhos enquanto o avião começava o processo de decolar. Soltou um último adeus quando ele alcançou voo. 

Alguns minutos depois, Baekhyun abriu os olhos e percebeu o olhar preocupado da senhora ao seu lado. Ele secou o rosto e sorriu calmante, indicando que estava tudo bem. Odiando ficar muito tempo quieto, mas pelo menos tendo música para o distrair, ele pegou os fones no bolso da mochila e colocou a  _ playlist _ no aleatório para tocar enquanto perdia-se na paisagem visível pela pequena janela. A música calma que começou a ressoar só fez o momento ainda mais bonito para Baekhyun, que agora assistia as nuvens com  _ A Sky Full of Stars _ sendo sua trilha sonora. Não demorou muito para que acabasse pegando no sono, sonhando com uma pista de gelo e um certo patinador. 

Quando Baekhyun enfim acordou, foi graças ao som de seu celular informando que a bateria estava em vinte por cento, cortando a música que ele não reconheceu de imediato devido a lentidão normal de quando acabava de acordar. Esfregou os olhos e guardou o celular no bolso para preservar a bateria, então buscou saber com uma das aeromoças quanto tempo ainda faltava para chegarem. Não lembrou de olhar o horário no telefone antes de guardar e a preguiça o fez não pegá-lo novamente. Estava prestes a apertar o botão que descobriu ao lado que acendia as luzes para chamar alguém, quando um som de leve estática surgiu acompanhado de uma voz masculina. 

O comandante dizia que estariam iniciando o pouso em minutos e enquanto ele falava algumas coisas sobre altitude e outras coisas que Baekhyun realmente não prestou atenção, as aeromoças em serviço passavam conferindo se estava tudo certo e passando instruções. O patinador acabou ajudando a senhora do lado a fechar sua bandeja novamente, conforme informado pela moça e conversou um pouco com ela ao perceber seu nervosismo com a descida. Conseguiu distrair ela conversando sobre seus netos que eram o motivo de sua viagem, que quando o aviso de manter o cinto foi apagado saiu, foi o momento em que ela notou que já tinham pousado. Ela tinha se animado tanto mostrando as fotos dos netos que carregava na carteira que nem mesmo o pequeno tremor que aconteceu quando o pneu tocou o chão assustou-a. Sorriu com o agradecimento que recebeu dela, acenando ao vê-la sair quando foi permitido. 

Baekhyun esperou um pouco o fluxo de pessoas diminuir para que ele pudesse sair, então jogou a mochila nas costas e finalmente dando seus passos para o corredor. Sorriu e agradeceu à aeromoça quando escutou a típica frase "Obrigada por ter escolhido nossa  _ airline _ ". Ele poderia parecer idiota, mas foi pisar na pequena escada, para descer do avião que o pensamento de que o ar dali era diferente lhe ocorreu. Poderia ter sido graças a pequena chuva que parecia ter acontecido antes, o ar estando mais úmido, mas ainda assim, era diferente. Tinha cheiro de um novo começo. 

Após terminar de pegar todas suas malas no terminal — algumas de suas coisas iam chegar mais tarde devido a terem sido enviadas por transporte terrestre —, ele saiu indo atrás de um táxi. Se já havia ficado surpreso pela movimentação que era o aeroporto de Seul, o centro dela o chocou ainda mais conforme o carro passava por ele. 

Sua cidade natal não era tão movimentada, mas também não era considerada parada. Porém Seul simplesmente levava o quesito a novos patamares. Ele gostava, parecia ser um lugar cheio de vida. Seus olhos se moviam para todos os lados tentando absorver tudo que era mostrado, mas o que mais o chocou foi quando o carro parou em frente ao lugar que agora seria sua casa. Era gigante. Tinha uma fachada simples, porém dava para ver pela frente que era um estabelecimento extenso. Agradeceu o motorista após pagar a corrida, caminhando até a portaria do local. 

— Olá? — chamou hesitante, já que a janela da cabine se encontrava fechada, a mão na frente do rosto graças ao sol forte da tarde na sua direção. 

Deu um pequeno pulo no lugar quando a janela se abriu bruscamente e um senhor de meia idade apareceu. 

— Oi, boa tarde. — Tentou ser simpático já que o moço ali parecia estressado, com o rosto sério. — Sou Byun Baekhyun, novo patinador da  _ Ice planet.  _ Me disser...

— Um minuto! — Foi cortado pelo homem que desapareceu novamente, deixando um Baekhyun perdido para trás. 

O patinador até mesmo voltou a olhar para o celular para ter a certeza de que estava no lugar certo, conferindo o número na parede, vendo se batia com o no e-mail. Estava no lugar certo. Esperou alguns minutos, até que o porteiro voltou a aparecer, abrindo o portão e dizendo para ele esperar que viriam buscá-lo. 

— Quem? — tentou perguntar, mas o cara não parecia ser muito de conversa voltando a fechar a janela na cara de Baekhyun. 

Sentado em um banco que encontrou ali na entrada, Baekhyun manteve a mochila nas costas e às duas malas paradas em sua frente enquanto esperava a pessoa que deveria o buscar. Não demorou muito para que ao longe pudesse ver alguém se aproximando pelo corredor lateral até portão de entrada. De primeira vista, o garoto parecia ter quase a mesma altura que Baekhyun, talvez um pouco mais baixo. Cabelos certamente escuros, porém raspados, mas não a ponto de poder ser chamado de careca. Usava óculos estilo professor e vestia um conjunto preto de moletom. 

— Ei, você é Byun Baekhyun? — O patinador já se encontrava em pé antes mesmo do desconhecido parar em sua frente. Assentiu para a pergunta. — Prazer, sou Do Kyungsoo. 

Apertaram mãos, então Kyungsoo pegou uma das malas e pediu para Baekhyun o seguir. 

— O treinador pediu para eu te ajudar a se encontrar por aqui, já que ele tá sem tempo — explicou enquanto levava eles até a porta que dava acesso às escadas. — Infelizmente aqui não temos elevadores. 

— Você também patina então? — Ambos começaram a subir lentamente junto com as malas. 

— Sim, estou no ginásio tem uns três ou quatro anos já — contou, suspirando quando finalmente chegaram no terceiro andar. Baekhyun nem mesmo lembrou de questionar como o outro sabia qual era o bloco dele, mas quando pensou nisso chegou à conclusão que haviam informado a ele quando o deixaram encarregado de o instruir. — Você tá com o email aí? Devem ter te passado uma senha de início pra porta, aqui a gente não usa chave. 

— Ah, eu lembro! — falou já pegando o celular e procurando pelos emails recebidos. Ali estava, tinha sido o último que havia recebido da equipe dando mais detalhes da viagem, além do seu acesso ao quarto. Rapidamente o patinador digitou o número no pequeno painel ao lado da porta e escutou a tranca destravando.

Dando uma rápida olhada no local antes de entrar, Baekhyun percebeu que havia um quarto, uma pequena cozinha e um portinha fechada e ele acreditava ser um banheiro. Kyungsoo mais uma vez o ajudou com as malas, levando uma delas para dentro e deixando perto da cama.

— Nós temos um refeitório no térreo, ele fica aberto das 8h até 22h, mas você pode trazer comida para o seu quarto, abastecer sua geladeira… E é claro que temos os horários definidos para as refeições.

— Eles pegam muito no pé com essas coisas?

— Até que não, a menos que alguém comece a fazer alguma besteira. Por mais que o  _ Ice Planet _ tenha toda essa fama de local sério, os treinadores e funcionários daqui são bem gentis.

— Alguém precisa dizer isso pro moço da portaria.

Kyungsoo soltou uma risada.

— Você só pegou ele em uma mau dia, não é tão ruim assim. — Ele deu uma olhada em volta antes de se virar para Baekhyun. — Você deve estar cansado, vou sair e deixar você se acomodar. Quer que eu traga algo pra você comer mais tarde ou você vai descer?

— Não, eu posso ir junto, sem problemas.

— Ok, então. Às 19h eu passo aqui.

Sozinho, ele pegou o celular para mandar mensagem para Jongdae avisando sua chegada e então ligar para a mãe. Foram praticamente meia hora de muitas perguntas onde ele teve que contar cada detalhe desde o momento onde pisou no avião até chegar no prédio de dormitórios. No final, ele teve que prometer que faria uma ligação de vídeo chamada assim que pudesse para conversarem mais.

Mesmo que tivesse dormido no avião, Baekhyun ainda estava se sentindo exausto, então ele pulou a arrumação das suas coisas para outra hora e decidiu tirar um cochilo até o jantar. Com o celular programado para despertar enquanto carregava, o patinador apenas tirou seu cobertor favorito da mala e se jogou na cama macia antes de cair no sono.

(...)

Foi como se Baekhyun mal tivesse fechado os olhos quando sentiu seu celular vibrando com o despertador. Grogue de sono, o garoto abriu os olhos e demorou um pouco para conseguir entender onde estava até se lembrar da viagem para Seul. O aparelho insistente o fez rolar pela cama e ir em busca dele na mesinha ao lado para que pudesse finalmente desligá-lo. Ele estava realmente considerando continuar ali e dormir pelo resto da noite, mas de repente seu estômago o chamou atenção e a possibilidade de encontrar alguém que há tempo muito sonha em ver pessoalmente o fez decidir levantar para começar a se arrumar.

Às 19h em ponto, Kyungsoo estava batendo na sua porta para lhe buscar para o jantar, dessa vez ele não entrou e Baekhyun já estava pronto de qualquer forma, então ele apenas colocou seu celular no bolso da calça e saiu fechando a porta.

— Você conseguiu descansar? — O outro garoto o indagou no caminho.

— Um pouco, mas ainda estou cansado da viagem.

— Não vamos demorar, então você volta pra dormir cedo.

— Desculpa estar te dando trabalho hoje — Baekhyun disse conforme eles desceram as escadas.

— Você nem tem que se preocupar com isso. E eu já estou feliz de você não parecer ser nenhum desses patinadores convencidos demais.

— Tem algum desses aqui?

Kyungsoo fez uma cara pensativa.

— Alguns… — Ele sorriu fazendo Baekhyun sorrir junto.

Já tinha uma fila formada para pegar a comida quando eles chegaram ao refeitório, o novo membro da equipe deu uma olhada em volta e conseguiu reconhecer alguns rostos populares que ele já tinha visto na televisão graças às competições, mas muitos ainda totalmente desconhecidos.

— Ei, Kyungsoo! — uma voz do outro lado o chamou.

— Vem comigo.

Baekhyun o seguiu até uma das mesas perto da parede onde o garoto alto de cabelo meio comprido tinha gritado. Foi só quando ele chegou mais perto que pode se dar conta de quem era.

— Oh, meu Deus. Você é Kim Jongin! — Ele exclamou em surpresa antes que pudesse se segurar.

Jongin o encarou com as sobrancelhas levantadas, como se estivesse assustado.

— Sim… E você é?

— Ele é o novo patinador que eu te disse que iria chegar hoje. O nome dele é Baekhyun.

— Oh, sim. Claro. Seja bem vindo.

— Eu sou muito seu fã, você e o Minseok são a melhor dupla. 

— Não me fale desse traidor — Jongin disse com raiva.

Kyungsoo riu enquanto Baekhyun franziu as sobrancelhas.

— Problemas no paraíso? 

— Acredita que ele disse que o Chanyeol é melhor patinador que eu?

A menção do nome de  _ Chanyeol  _ deixou Baekhyun ainda mais atento à conversa.

— Vocês dois são completamente ridículos. — Kyungsoo revirou os olhos. — Falando no Min, cadê ele?

— Mandei ele ir atrás do Chanyeol já que ele gosta tanto dele assim.

— Jongin…

— Foi pegar comida, fiquei para guardar o lugar e esperando você aparecer.

Não demorou muito para que que a dupla do outro patinador aparecesse lutando com duas bandejas de comida. Baekhyun correu para ajudá-lo com umas delas e colocou na mesa antes que tudo caísse.

— Muito obrigado. Acho que não conheço você.

— Baekhyun, cheguei hoje.

— Ah, seja bem vindo. Era quem você tinha que apresentar o lugar, Soo? — perguntou para o outro garoto ao seu lado.

— Sim, ele chegou hoje à tarde.

— Deus, eu nem acredito que estou conhecendo vocês.

Minseok sorriu gentilmente com sua reação.

— Você ainda vai conhecer muita gente legal aqui. — Então, ele se virou para Jongin e seu semblante mudou ao notar a cara fechada do outro. — Você ainda está fazendo drama?

— Você me humilha e eu sou dramático? Você disse que eu sou inferior ao Chanyeol.

— Oh, meu Deus. Eu não disse isso. Eu estava falando que todo patinador é bom em algo específico e naquele salto ele faria algo surpreendente, mas não que você seria ruim. Você é surdo?

Kyungsoo pegou braço de Baekhyun e o saiu puxando até a fila, agora menor, para que eles pudessem pegar seus jantares.

— Eles sempre são assim? — Apontou para trás.

— É o jeito deles de dizerem que se gostam.

Baekhyun abre a boca.

— Oh, então eles namoram?

— Não é falado na mídia, mas aqui todo mundo meio que chegou a essa conclusão e eles nunca negaram nada.

— Entendi.

Ele sempre acompanhou a dupla de patinadores, suas apresentações são incríveis e é inegável a química entre eles. Os rumores de algo a mais sempre existiram, mas eles viviam dando respostas como “Somos apenas amigos”, “Nosso foco é o trabalho”, ou simplesmente ignoravam as perguntas referentes às suas vidas pessoais. Era bom saber que eles realmente eram próximos como diziam ser, não pela parte romântica, mas que a proximidade não era uma fachada como alguns especulavam, o resto ele achava divertido descobrir assim. 

Mesmo que não tivessem sido uns dos primeiros a pegarem comida, ainda havia bastante para eles escolherem. Baekhyun e Kyungsoo voltaram com os pratos cheios e se sentaram à mesa de frente para o casal que agora parecia mais calmo.

— De onde você é, Baek? — Jongin perguntou.

— Busan — respondeu antes de colocar a comida na boca.

— Ah, já viajamos pra lá uma vez.

— Eu lembro, eu ia assistir, mas fiquei doente um dia antes e minha mãe teve que me prender em casa ou eu sairia com febre e tudo.

— Graças a Deus, sua mãe existe, né?

— Ainda me arrependo de não ter pulado a janela, queria ter conhecido o…vocês

— Mas agora você conhece.

— Sim. Então… — Ele olhou em volta mais uma vez. — Todo mundo fica aqui?

— Como assim? — Kyungsoo perguntou em dúvida.

— Todos os atletas, eles ficam aqui nesse mesmo alojamento?

— Ah, não — Minseok respondeu. — Alguns tem seus próprios apartamentos, a ala feminina fica em outro prédio. 

Baekhyun olhou para os lados de novo com uma cara triste.  _ Talvez ele seja um desses que não more ali, pensou. _

— Ok, desembucha — Kyungsoo disse, colocando seus talheres no prato. — Quem você está procurando?

Ele deu um sorrisinho nervoso.

— Hmm, ninguém.

— Claro, porque desde que você chegou aqui você está olhando para os lados em busca de ninguém. Fala!

— Vocês vão rir de mim!

— Só fala, Baekhyun — Jongin disse. — Ele não vai te deixar em paz.

Então, ele respirou fundo sabendo que tinha perdido essa.

— Park Chanyeol mora aqui?

Um silêncio se seguiu na mesa enquanto os garotos o analisavam. Baekhyun sentiu como se tivesse falado algo muito de errado para receber aquele tipo de reação.

— Não me diz que você é um dos admiradores de Park Chanyeol? — Kyungsoo foi o primeiro a dizer algo.

— Talvez…

— Você realmente é um patinador ou só veio aqui pra ficar atrás dele?

Isso o fez revirar os olhos.

— Não é desse jeito. Eu realmente sou um patinador, mas eu comecei a fazer isso depois de assistir ele quando ainda éramos pequenos, ele tem me inspirado. Sou um fã do trabalho dele, só isso.

— Então nada de coisas assustadoras como perseguir até saber tudo que ele faz? — Minseok indagou com uma sobrancelha levantada.

— Você sabe que se eu realmente fizesse isso não iria contar, né? Mas não, posso mostrar alguns vídeos meus se vocês quiserem a prova.

— Eles só estão tirando com a sua cara. Relaxa. — Jongin interveio. — E não, ele não mora aqui. Ele tem o próprio apartamento. Conhece Oh Sehun? — Baekhyun acenou com a cabeça. — Eles são melhores amigos e dividem um, não muito longe do ginásio. Mas você com certeza vai conhecer ele amanhã, então não se preocupe, só não vai surtar muito porque ele é meio estranho.

— Como assim?

— Você logo vai descobrir, Baek.

(...)

  
  


Conhecer o ginásio do  _ Ice Planet  _ foi um sonho se tornando realidade. Baekhyun teve vontade de sair correndo por aquele lugar gritando que ele tinha conseguido, mas se limitou a acompanhar à apresentação que estava recebendo da secretaria.

— Ali ficam os vestiários, o masculino fica do lado esquerdo. — Ela apontou.

— Ok.

— E por último… — Ela então abriu uma porta de correr e deu passagem para que passe na frente. — Aqui está uma das pistas de patinação.

Baekhyun sentiu seus olhos encherem d’água ao ver o local. Era completamente incrível que ele estivesse colocando os pés e assim como prometeu para seus amigos e mãe, iria se dedicar para merecer estar ali.

— Uau, aqui é lindo.

Ele escutou a risada da moça ao seu lado.

— Eu também não me canso de olhar. Querido, você pode ir esperar ali nos bancos, percebi que já fez alguns amigos. Os treinadores já vão chegar.

— Obrigado, Srta. Hwang.

— De nada, até mais!

Ele foi até onde Kyungsoo, Jongin e Minseok estavam sentados e se acomodou no banco também, sorrindo quando os outros se afastaram um pouquinho para que ele tivesse mais espaço.

— O que achou? — Jongin perguntou.

— Eu quase corri para beijar o gelo.

— Seria interessante ver você com a boca colada no gelo.

Os quatro gargalhavam quando a porta se abriu e então ele conhece a pessoa que o tem inspirado a ir atrás de seus sonhos há dez anos. Finalmente ele conhece Park Chanyeol. Ele vinha sorrindo de algo que seu amigo disse ao seu lado, totalmente alheio ao garoto lhe encarando. Baekhyun realmente queria ir até lá e se apresentar, mas achou que isso poderia esperar, principalmente porque morria de medo do que sairia da sua boca quando tentasse falar algo e não queria passar nenhuma imagem de fã desesperado para ele. Só que aparentemente ele não era o único ali que estava feliz por estar no mesmo lugar que Chanyeol, porque assim que começou a se virar, um dos garotos que estavam atrás dele se levantou e se aproximou do patinador mais alto.

— Oh, meu Deus. Eu sou muito seu fã. Eu entrei aqui justamente por sua causa, minha apresentação para inscrição foi inspirada em uma sua.

Chanyeol o fitava com o rosto totalmente diferente do semblante sorridente com o qual tinha entrado ali, as sobrancelhas franzidas criavam um vinco profundo no meio de sua testa, o olhar parecia tão… Vago.

— E eu deveria estar orgulhoso disso?

_ Oh, merda. _


	2. Capítulo Dois - Passado fazendo-se presente

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> POR FAVOR LEIAM A NOTA INICIAL!
> 
> Hello!! Estamos aqui com o segundo capítulo! Foi divertido ao mesmo tempo que doloroso escrever ele, então por isso pedimos que leiam esse aviso.  
> Esperamos que estejam atentos as tags de problemas familiares, ansiedade, traumas dessa fanfic. Neste capítulo trouxemos um pouco disso, no entanto, não é nada com detalhes explícitos. Ainda sim não sabemos quem pode se sentir vulnerável a esse tema, por isso estamos aqui avisando antes que leiam.
> 
> No mais, esperamos que gostem assim com a gente de ver como a relação desses dois está se desenvolvendo.
> 
> Beeeijos <3

O ar frio do lugar, invadia com força seus pulmões pequenos, fazendo seu nariz escorrer, mesmo que o garotinho ainda estivesse agasalhado da melhor forma possível para treinar. Chanyeol sentia seu corpo doer pelo esforço repetitivo que realizava; as pernas curtas tremendo a cada deslize que seus patins faziam na pista. Tinha chegado ali quando o sol havia começado a surgir no céu e ainda estava ali, agora que a escuridão era tudo que podia ser visto ao olhar pelas janelas. E quase o mesmo podia ser dito do interior do ginásio, que tinha praticamente todas as suas luzes apagadas, mantendo apenas o suficiente para iluminar o rinque. 

Já havia perdido a conta de quantas voltas e pulos havia feito, mas o garotinho de 8 anos não conseguia fazer sua mãe ficar satisfeita com sua performance. Um  _ flip _ aqui, outro ali. Uma tentativa bastante promissora de um  _ toe loop _ que apesar de ter conseguido manter o equilíbrio nele, só o rendeu gritos de "mais uma vez". De início, às quedas eram mínimas. Ele se orgulhava de ter um bom balance apesar da pouca idade e conseguir se manter em pé, mesmo que vacilasse às vezes e apoiasse a mão no chão. Porém, agora o chão duro como pedra era seu novo amigo. O corpo cada vez mais cansado, perdendo a capacidade de se manter quando o impacto do pulo com o gelo acontecia e logo era ele que ia de encontro a ele. 

Sua respiração era rasa e dolorida, graças ao ar gelado, a garganta arranhando devido a ele e pequenas lágrimas se formavam no canto de seus olhos. O menino deslizava pela pista, mas sentia que iria desmontar. As pernas tremendo tanto quanto seus braços. Os dois parecendo dizer que não aguentavam mais. Contudo, ele não podia parar. Não importava o quanto estivesse doendo, ele não podia. Ele sabia que não importava o que acontecesse, precisava levantar se caísse, e continuar. 

Ele sabia. 

Mas quando foi tentar fazer um  _ toe loop _ novamente, não conseguiu manter-se em pé, desmoronando como uma torre de cartas, sendo recebido pela dureza do lugar que antes cortava com suas lâminas. Sabia que o lugar onde suas costas acertaram ficaria uma marca, para fazer companhia a coleção que mantinha delas espalhadas pela pele antes branca, mas que vivia colorida de roxo e vermelho. Assim que caiu, sabia que tinha que levantar, mas não conseguiu. Ficou ali no chão por segundos que pareceram uma eternidade em sua cabeça de criança, mas que na realidade passaram rápido demais. 

Aqueles pequenos segundos, sendo a única coisa de descanso que conseguiu, antes de a voz forte e fria, mais congelante que o gelo onde estava deitado, surgiu novamente. Altiva. Imponente. Raivosa. 

— De novo! 

Choramingando, ele tentou se levantar. Mas a força que ainda tinha, parecia ter se esvaído. 

— Não consigo — sussurrou. 

— De novo. 

— Eu não consigo. — Dessa vez sua voz saiu mais alta. 

— Não me faça dizer de novo. 

— Eu não consigo! — gritou, em resposta a voz alta da mãe, mas assim que recebeu o silêncio de volta, soube que tinha feito errado. 

Mesmo sem forças, tentou mover seus braços. A visão de fora era triste. Um garoto tão pequeno, usando tudo que tinha para tentar se arrastar pelo gelo, porém sem conseguir qualquer resposta de seu corpo. Tão cansado que ele nem mesmo sentia certas partes dele. Talvez se aquilo fosse um filme de terror, aquela era a hora que a música de suspense iria iniciar em conjunto com os passos que a mãe dava para perto dele. Em mãos, o cinto já dobrado e preparado. 

Contudo, aquele era um filme privado. O próprio filme de terror do garoto, onde ele era o único protagonista. 

E a única trilha sonora que teria… Seriam seus gritos. 

(...)

15 Anos Depois

A cada vez que entrava em uma pista de patinação, Chanyeol era golpeado com as memórias mais dolorosas de sua vida, . Essas, que nem com o maior esforço conseguia se livrar. Tão realistas que era como se ainda pudesse sentir seu corpo tremer, quase à beira da destruição. Até simplesmente desmoronar, ainda tendo que aguentar tudo de novo no outro dia, porque ele sabia que as consequências por parar seriam ainda piores.

— Animado para conhecer os novatos? — Sehun perguntou ao seu lado, interrompendo o fluxo de seus pensamentos. Era sempre como se ele percebesse quando Chanyeol mudava seu humor e logo tratava de distraí-lo das lembranças obscuras que o assombravam.

— Ah, claro. — Ele sorriu em desdém. — Super animado por ver esse pessoal completamente desesperado.

— Você precisa ser mais gentil.

E como se para testar sua paciência, assim que eles estavam indo se sentar, um garoto que ele nunca viu na vida de repente apareceu na sua frente ajeitando os óculos que tinham escorregado para a ponta do nariz e o encarando com um olhar adorador.

— Oh, meu Deus. Eu sou muito seu fã. Eu entrei aqui justamente por sua causa, minha apresentação para inscrição foi inspirada em uma sua.

Chanyeol odiava isso, ele odiava as pessoas o tratando como se o conhecessem, como se dessem a mínima para ele como indivíduo. Ninguém o conhecia de verdade, ou aos menos se dava ao trabalho de o fazer além das aparências, além de querer tirar um pedacinho do famoso patinador Park Chanyeol como se ele fosse apenas isso. Eles o conheciam pela superfície, mas nunca tinham a coragem de enfrentar seu interior. 

— E eu deveria estar orgulhoso disso? — respondeu monotonamente. 

Em volta dele, algumas pessoas sorriram como se ele fosse algum piadista, outras começaram a cochichar e Chanyeol sabia que mais uma vez tinha causado uma má impressão e irritado os outros com seu humor. Ele não poderia se importar menos.

— Hmm… — O garoto parecia constrangido. — Eu apenas… — Mas ele não conseguia completar nenhuma sentença, seus olhos se encheram d’água e então ele saiu correndo dali.

Chanyeol revirou os olhos e estava pronto para tentar se sentar de novo quando sentiu uma mão tocar seu ombro em batidinhas.

— Ei! Você não acha que tem que pedir desculpas pra alguém?

Ele arregalou os olhos pela primeira vez, com o tom de voz petulante que ouviu e se virou para encarar sua nova companhia. Eram poucos que ousavam falar daquela maneira consigo, afinal, o tratamento que deu para aquele garoto, era o mesmo que dava a todos. Mas ali na sua frente, mais um novato o desafiava, em uma pose ridícula com as mãos na cintura e seus cabelos cor de rosa bagunçados. 

— Quem é você? — indaga, o olhando de cima a baixo.

— Baekhyun, muito prazer. Olha, eu não sei o que mordeu sua bunda hoje, mas ele estava apenas sendo legal com você. Custava nada você pelo menos dizer um obrigado.

— Oh, você está interessado sobre a minha bunda, amor? Podemos conversar sobre isso a sós!

A provocação saiu antes que pudesse perceber, porém foi interessante ver o homem a sua frente ficar vermelho com suas palavras, então ele acabou sorrindo.

— Não sabia que você era um babaca, Park Chanyeol. É realmente uma pena eu ter me inspirado em alguém como você por tanto tempo.

Com isso, o tal Baekhyun passou por ele indo em direção a porta, o deixando para trás sem entender porque estava se sentindo tão atordoado com aquilo. Chanyeol não achou que sentiria um amargo na boca ao escutar aquelas palavras de alguém que ele nem conhecia e não interferia em nada em sua vida. Era só mais um fã, alguém que via seu brilho em meio ao gelo e pensava que tinha o direito de agir como se fossem grandes amigos. Mas inesperadamente, saindo daquele baixinho estranho, aquela frase foi como um soco. 

— Ei! — Sehun se aproximou e lhe deu uma leve cotovelada para chamar sua atenção. — Você não acha que exagerou dessa vez?

Chanyeol soltou um suspiro e se virou para o amigo com um cara torturada.

— Até você vai brigar comigo agora?

— Eu estou do seu lado, você sabe disso. Mas realmente tinha motivo para tratar o garoto daquele jeito? Nem todo mundo entende o que você passou, Chanyeol — explicou gentilmente. — E por mais que você ache que não tem como as pessoas gostarem de você, você ainda é um dos melhores profissionais e é sim capaz de inspirar os outros. Mesmo que no momento isso não seja capaz de entrar nessa cabeça dura. — Para provar seu ponto, Sehun deu um tapa na cabeça do amigo, bagunçando seu cabelo.

— Você tem que parar com essa melação, cara. — Chanyeol brincou.

Ele podia não ter tido muito amor em relação aos seus parentes de sangue, mas ganhou de presente um irmão que ensinou o verdadeiro significado de ter uma família e lutar por ela. Foi com Sehun que ele deu seus primeiros passos em uma pista de patinação, foi com Sehun que ele chorou quando sentia seu corpo todo doer pelo esforço físico que era obrigado e foi com Sehun que ele se deixou ser consolado quando perdeu sua mãe. 

— Você não tem nenhum lugar pra ir? — Seu amigo fez um gesto com a cabeça apontando a porta, onde os dois garotos tinham passado há pouco tempo.

— Eu te odeio — murmura, mas ele já estava se colocando em movimento e indo atrás de resolver a bagunça que tinha começado.

Não foi muito difícil achar os dois, bastou que ele desse uma passada no banheiro para escutar os soluços do choro de um deles e uma voz carinhosa tentando confortá-lo.

— Não precisa chorar, talvez ele estivesse tendo um dia ruim… Você vai ver, as coisas vão melhorar. E você não precisa de Park Chanyeol para provar nada.

— E-eu… Eu só q-queria que ele tivesse orgulho de mim.

Chanyeol sentiu o coração doer ao ouvir aquilo, ninguém merecia viver precisando da aprovação dos outros e ele tinha feito essa criança se sentir como ele se sentiu antes. Saindo de seu esconderijo atrás da porta, o patinador apareceu para os dois que estavam encostados na pia.

— O que você está fazendo aqui? — Baekhyun perguntou, petulante.

— Eu não vim brigar. Só queria pedir desculpas pela forma que falei ainda agora. Como é seu nome? — pergunta para o garoto que ainda o olha com desconfiança.

— Jaemin — sussurra.

— Me desculpa mesmo, Jaemin. Tenho muita coisa acontecendo na minha cabeça, ainda assim não foi motivo para ser grosso, mas foi por isso que reagi daquele jeito. E Baekhyun… — Ele se voltou para o homem de cabelos cor de rosa que o encarava com as sobrancelhas franzidas. — Você é um pé no saco, mas entendo que estava defendendo ele. Sinto muito.

— Isso era pra ser um pedido de desculpas? — Ele perguntou em desdém, mas agora parecia mais relaxado e até um sorriso brincava em seus lábios.

— É assim que as coisas são, querido. — Deu de ombros.

— Você é um idiota.

— Baekhyun! — Jaemin o repreendeu. 

— É assim que as coisas são.

Chanyeol não conseguiu controlar a risada. Ele bem que mereceu ouvir aquilo.

— Acho melhor a gente voltar pra pista, os treinadores já estavam quase chegando.

De volta ao ringue, cada um se reuniu ao seu grupinho de amigos novamente. De vez em quando, os olhares de Baekhyun e Chanyeol voltavam a se encontrar, mas era difícil manter por muito tempo. Era estranho a forma como se sentiam após aquele primeiro encontro. Baekhyun meio feliz de ter visto que seu ídolo, se desculpou depois de ter agido como um babaca, mas também confuso com a personalidade que o patinador parecia possuir. Não mentiria, tinha idealizado uma pessoa em mente e agora se encontrava um pouco perdido ao ver que havia errado em suas suposições. 

Ficaram sentados em seus lugares pouco tempo. O barulho dos treinadores chegando podendo ser ouvidos em minutos, causando silêncio em grande parte das pessoas ali, principalmente os novatos que estavam com os nervos à flor da pele. Inclusive Baekhyun, que encarou cada um dos treinadores que passaram com curiosidade. Ainda se lembrava de tudo que tinha aprendido ao pesquisar o sistema de treinamento do  _ Ice Planet,  _ mas mesmo que soubesse que haveria muitos treinadores, não pode deixar de se surpreender.

Basicamente, dependendo do nível do patinador, ele era designado para um treinador específico. Por isso que a cada novo início de seleção no ginásio, acontecia uma pequena apresentação por parte de todos os novatos onde eles seriam avaliados e alocados para seus responsáveis. E esse era o motivo principal do nervosismo em cada atleta novo ali. Ter que se apresentar em frente a não só aos veteranos, mas de todos os treinadores, era uma pressão e tanto. Suspirando, Baekhyun escutou atenciosamente aos quatro professores à frente se apresentarem e explicarem como tudo iria funcionar. 

Zitao era o responsável por treinar às crianças mais novas. Luhan era o responsável pelos que estavam começando, porém já tinham idade mais avançada. Kris era quem cuidava de quem já tinha uma base e queriam crescer para o mundo profissional. E tinha Yixing que era o responsável por todos que tinham nível para ir às competições e também era ele quem era o treinador oficial de Park Chanyeol e todos os outros profissionais lançados pelo ginásio. Era ele quem Baekhyun precisava impressionar e que queria o ter treinando. 

O método para às apresentações era simples. De acordo com as fichas que eles possuíam, nomes iam sendo chamados e a pessoa deveria ir até a pista e mostrar uma coreografia sua. O resultado das avaliações seriam lançados ao final de cada uma e no final delas, deveriam ir até o treinador ao qual foram designados para ele poder explicar como tudo iria funcionar dali em diante. Então o primeiro nome foi chamado e barulhos de incentivo foram dados pelos outros sentados, fazendo Baekhyun sorrir pelo espírito de camaradagem que aquilo mostrava. 

Cada uma teve menos de quatro minutos para realizar sua performance. Várias avaliações já haviam acontecido e grande parte das pessoas já sabiam seus treinadores. Quando Baekhyun menos esperava, distraído com Kyungsoo comentando sobre o patinador de antes, ouviu seu nome ser chamado. Respirando fundo, se levantou com os patins jogado nos ombros pelo cadarço e desceu até o final da arquibancada que estava sentado. O atleta trocou rapidamente seus tênis e, após informar a música que usaria ao responsável pelo som e se alongar, patinou até o centro do rinque. 

Ao escutar o começo da música, foi impossível não sorrir e fechar os olhos enquanto sentia a energia que sempre tomava conta de si ao pisar no gelo. Baekhyun deu o primeiro passo com  _ Way Back Home _ podendo ser ouvida de fundo, começou fazendo os pés desenharem o símbolo do infinito, deslizando de costas, enquanto criava a coreografia naquele momento em sua cabeça. Poderia ter escolhido várias outras que já havia apresentado antes, mas naquele momento, queria performar aquela. Estava longe de casa, sozinho em um local estranho. Aquela música refletia o que sentia. Refletia o que havia prometido a sua mãe e a Jongdae, a todos seus amigos do antigo ginásio. 

_ Remember when I told you _

_ (Lembra quando eu te disse) _

_ No matter where I go _

_ (Não importa onde eu vá) _

_ I’ll never left you side _

_ (Nunca deixarei seu lado) _

_ You never be alone _

_ (Você nunca estará sozinho) _

  
  


Baekhyun sorriu ao lembrar de sua mãe enquanto deslizava suavemente pelo gelo, sentindo os pequenos respingos dele conforme o cortava e ganhava velocidade. Movimentou o pé esquerdo e realizou um  _ waltz jump _ finalizando com o pé direito, entrando nele de costas. Era um salto que não valia muito na escala de pontos, mas ele gostava de usá-lo como aquecimento para os mais difíceis, em conjunto com um carrinho. Ao que o título da música apareceu pela primeira vez, em um movimento rápido, fez um  _ toeloop.  _ Não escancarado como antigamente, mas com o corpo fechado e batendo o pé lá atrás, como era indicado agora. Sua respiração ainda tranquila. 

Diminuindo um pouco, balançou os braços — sempre recuperando a postura indicada —, enquanto sentia a música. A animação dela o preenchendo. Memórias enchendo sua mente e ajudando-o a colocar ainda mais de si ali. Fez o  _ avião _ , simplesmente deslizando pelo gelo, antes de voltar a pegar velocidade, circulando pela pista e se preparando para fazer um  _ meio mapes _ . Os olhos abertos tinham a atenção totalmente voltada para o gelo. Aproveitando o impulso do passo anterior, acrescentou um  _ salchow _ , fazendo uma aterrissagem perfeita. Mexendo os pés com pequenos passos que aprendeu com um amigo que dançava, incrementou a dança. 

Os braços se abraçando por um segundo, antes de deslizarem por seu corpo e alcançarem seus cabelos rosas, que fez questão de bagunçar sorrindo largo. Aproveitando da elasticidade que possuía, iniciou a postura e levantou o pé até sua cabeça, mantendo a posição perfeita do  _ billman,  _ segurando-o na posição pela parte indicada da lâmina. Tendo todo o cuidado para não ferir a mão acidentalmente, como já havia acontecido bastante enquanto estava aprendendo e errava o local que deveria segurar.

_ Even when we go through changes _

_ (Mesmo quando passarmos por mudanças) _

_Even when we’re_ _old_

_ (Mesmo quando formos mais velhos) _

_ Remember that I told you _

_ (Lembre-se do que eu disse) _

_ I’ll find my way back home _

_ (Eu vou encontrar meu caminho de volta para casa) _

  
  


Rindo, Baekhyun fez um  _ double salchow. _ Ele não conseguia ver de fora, mas todos podiam dizer que ele não apenas patinava, ele se tornava um com a pista. Deslizava como se fosse parte dela e talvez fosse. O patinador sabia que a música estava chegando ao fim, assim como a apresentação, então se preparou para um último movimento. Era difícil e não tinha muitos que podiam realizá-lo, mas ele quería tentar e Baekhyun nunca se segurava no rinque. Cair era só uma consequência e desistir de tentar por medo de cair era covardia. Como aprendeu logo no ínicio de suas aulas: Não devemos temer o gelo, mas sim fazê-lo um amigo. 

Ainda com um sorriso no rosto, se concentrou e se preparou. Correu com classe e, levando os braços para o peito, realizou três voltas e meia no ar. Não caiu, mas infelizmente sua aterrissagem não foi tão boa. Teve de usar sua mão para manter o equilíbrio, mas continuou sorrindo e completou sua apresentação. Finalizou no centro da pista, com os braços abertos e os dentes brancos à mostra. Pela primeira vez focalizando às pessoas que o assistiam, enquanto tentava normalizar sua respiração. A sensação de adrenalina e liberdade se recusando a deixar seu corpo, nublando seus sentidos. 

Com a respiração entrecortada, seus olhos se fixaram em um outro par que o encarava com intensidade. Arrepios o percorreram e ele tinha certeza que não tinha nada a ver com o fato de estar no gelo e sim com aqueles grandes olhos que pareciam querer enxergar sua alma. Estava tão absorto no olhar de Chanyeol que demorou alguns instantes para perceber que recebia palmas de todos ali. Dando um sorriso tímido, Baekhyun andou de volta para a saída e parou em frente ao treinadores para esperar o veredito. 

— Você foi muito bem Baekhyun, de verdade. Fiquei muito surpreso ao vê-lo realizar o  _ triple axel —  _ Yixing falou, se referindo ao último salto do patinador. — E mesmo que não tenha sido uma aterrissagem perfeita, ainda assim foi lindo de se ver. Principalmente por você se manter sorrindo e seguindo em frente. 

— Obrigada, senhor — agradeceu baixinho, satisfeito em ter tentando realizar aquele salto e por ter causado uma boa impressão, mas o nervosismo para saber de saber o resultado o preenchia agora que havia acabado. 

— Vai ser um prazer trabalhar com você, Byun. — Sorrindo, Yixing estendeu a mão para o outro que tinha congelado com a resposta. 

Ele tinha escutado, mas não conseguiu processar de uma vez o que ouviu pelo estado de choque. Quando a ficha enfim caiu, que tinha conseguido ir com Yixing, levou uma mão a boca para prender o grito que queria sair. Escutou não só a risada dos treinadores pela sua reação, como também dos outros patinadores que assistiam tudo e sentiu as bochechas ficando vermelhas.

— Muito obrigada, senhor. — Segurou a mão de Yixing, retribuindo o aperto. 

Baekhyun então andou com cuidado até a arquibancada para calçar seus tênis e retornou para onde estava sentado antes. Ainda estava extasiado com tudo, quando sentiu a mão de Kyungsoo em seu ombro e viu o provável novo amigo lhe sorrindo, o fazendo perceber pela primeira vez a boca em formato de coração.

— E não é que você não é apenas um tiete de Park Chanyeol? — Brincou, trazendo de volta o assunto do café da manhã. — Mandou bem lá, garoto. 

— Valeu. 

E ia continuar falando com o outro sobre o quão nervoso estava quando ia receber o resultado, mas um novo nome foi chamado e todas as atenções retornaram para a pista. 

Com o dia reservado apenas para as apresentações, foi possível que Baekhyun conhecesse um pouco das pessoas e do local que fariam parte de sua vida dali em diante. Ele se viu sorrindo e se divertindo ao vibrar pela apresentação de cada um, se viu comemorando junto ao ver a felicidade estampada no rosto dos novos patinadores e mais do que isso, se sentiu acolhido ao final das  _ performance _ s, receber o carinho de pessoas que ele tinha acabado de conhecer.

Seus olhos brilharam quando pegou em mãos seu horário para os treinos, quase parecia um sonho que aquilo tudo estava acontecendo finalmente, então ele não podia deixar de se perguntar se um dia acordaria para descobrir que era apenas sua cabeça lhe pregando uma peça com algo que desejava tanto. Havia sonhado por tanto tempo, que agora que finalmente tinha chegado ali, era tudo surreal demais. Se sentia orgulhoso de si mesmo, pelo caminho que trilhou e pelo que o esperava mais a frente. 

Em um último momento, cada grupo de patinadores se reuniu com seu respectivo treinador para uma série de instruções voltadas a como eles esperavam que cada um se comportasse e não se metesse em nenhuma confusão. Eles recebiam bastante liberdade ali, mas eram cobrados por isso, precisavam se manter na linha. Kyungsoo não tinha saído de seu lado em nenhum momento e Baekhyun sempre ia ser agradecido por isso, lidar com tudo com alguém ao seu lado tornava as coisas mais fáceis. 

Na hora de ir embora, os dois procuraram por Minseok e Jongin que tinham se afastado dizendo que precisavam resolver um assunto particular. Acabaram os encontrando com Sehun, um outro patinador experiente que sempre era visto com Chanyeol, no entanto, naquele momento, estavam só os três concentrados em uma conversa afastados de todos. Eles se aproximaram e foram recebidos com sorrisos gentis, fazendo Baekhyun suspirar aliviado por não ter que passar por nenhum outro momento difícil ao conhecer alguém novo.

— Vamos fazer um encontro na casa Sehun para receber os novatos — Foi a primeira coisa que Jongin disse. 

— Hmm… — Kyungsoo tentou encontrar as palavras. — Não é por nada, Sehun, mas o Chanyeol sabe disso?

— Pode deixar que dele eu cuido, apenas apareçam lá a noite — Pediu então se voltou para Baekhyun e observava a interação com interesse. — Você não pode faltar, Baekhyun.

— Eu não acho que seu amigo vai querer muito me ver depois do que aconteceu mais cedo.

— Sério, vocês levam o Chanyeol a sério demais. Ele não vai morder.

— Mas está sempre parecendo que vai — Minseok disse.

— Eu não disse que ele não late — Sehun terminou a brincadeira. — Mas continua sendo inofensivo. Sério, chamem algumas pessoas, vou fazer o mesmo e a gente se encontra à noite.

Sem dar muito direito a resposta, Sehun se desencostou da parede e saiu caminhando, indo em direção a onde Chanyeol se encontrava conversando com o treinador Zhang. 

— E então, Baekhyun? — Kyungsoo colocou o braço em volta de seus ombros. — Pronto para uma festa de boas vindas?

_ Não realmente,  _ pensou. Mas ele estaria mentindo se dissesse que não estava curioso para ver onde Chanyeol morava e como ele se comportaria depois de tudo.

— Por que não? — respondeu antes que se arrependesse.

  
  


(...)

  
  


Chanyeol devia ter percebido que Sehun estava escondendo algo desde o momento em que o amigo o fez parar no supermercado no caminho para casa e comprou mais comida e bebida do que eles normalmente compravam, ainda mais se considerar que os armários já estavam cheios. No entanto, quando ele perguntou, apenas recebeu uma resposta de que Sehun queria deixar mais coisas estocadas para que eles não precisassem sair com frequência. Ele até acreditou no amigo tentando disfarçar, mas tudo isso foi por água abaixo no instante em que ele começou a se preparar para cozinhar.

— Ok, agora você vai me contar o que está acontecendo. — Apoiou-se no no balcão da cozinha enquanto o via se movimentando pelo local.

— Do que você está falando?

— Você… Cozinhando…

Se tem uma coisa que Sehun odiava fazer, essa coisa era se meter com as panelas. É por isso que os dois tinham feito um acordo onde Chanyeol cuidava da alimentação enquanto Sehun lidava com a arrumação da casa. Para ele estar se colocando em fazer alguma coisa na cozinha, isso significava que havia uma ocasião especial.

— O quê? Não posso mais? — Começou a separar ingredientes para algum tipo de massa que Chanyeol nem sabia que ele pudesse fazer. — Você cozinha todo dia, eu quero fazer hoje.

— Você é muito engraçado, mas lembra que te conheço desde criança? Desembucha.

Sehun deu um suspiro alto e jogou uma panela na pia.

— Eu convidei os patinadores pra cá — disse de uma vez. Não adiantaria enrolar, sabia que a reação do amigo não mudaria. 

— O quê? — Ficou sem entender. — Acho que não ouvi direito.

— Sim, você ouviu. Convidei o pessoal pra cá em um encontro de boas vindas.

— E quando você achou que essa seria uma boa ideia? — perguntou completamente chocado fazendo Sehun revirar os olhos.

— É uma ideia maravilhosa, você vai adorar ter eles aqui.

_ É, isso com certeza não ia acontecer _ , pensou Chanyeol.

Ele tinha implorado a Sehun que encontrassem um apartamento justamente para que vivessem longe da movimentação, então não era surpresa que não quisesse um monte de gente em sua casa. Costumava ser uma pessoa comunicativa quando criança, mas com o tempo, a reclusão parecia ser a melhor opção. Pessoas são seres curiosos, é da natureza humana questionar. Bem, Chanyeol nunca tinha às respostas para às perguntas. Ou melhor, tinha. Mas era obrigado a omiti-las. Ele estava prestes a sair da cozinha para voltar ao quarto quando Sehun soltou um grito e deixou a faca que ele estava usando cair na pia.

— Droga! — Correu para abrir a torneira e colocar a mão na água corrente.

— Você está bem? — Chanyeol foi para o seu lado, analisando o corte na mão do amigo.

— Sim, não acho que foi muito fundo.

Mas sua cara dizia outra coisa, provavelmente estava se todo aquele sangue fosse alguma indicação. Soltando um longo suspiro, Chanyeol abriu a gaveta para pegar a caixinha de primeiros socorros que eles mantinham ali, considerando a cozinha era o lugar com maior facilidade de acontecer acidentes, ainda mais quando existe uma pessoa desastrada que nem Sehun na casa.

— Vem cá, deixa eu fazer um curativo.

Sem ligar para a careta do amigo enquanto passava o remédio, Chanyeol cuidou de tudo até que seu dedo estivesse envolto em , algodão, gaze e esparadrapo.

— Obrigado! — Sehun sussurrou baixinho.

— Agora, pelo amor de Deus, vai se sentar que eu faço o que quer que seja que você precise cozinhar. Não quero ninguém se matando na minha cozinha.

O amigo deu um de seus sorrisos brilhantes, antes de se acomodar no banco do outro lado do balcão e ir dizendo o que ele queria. Chanyeol era incrível na cozinha e temia pelo estado da própria mão caso continuasse tentando mexer naqueles utensílios que, definitivamente, nasceram para ficar longe dele. 

— Você pode fazer aqueles salgadinhos? Tipo de festa infantil.

— Por que você só não comprou pronto?

— Porque eu queria cozinhar pra eles, fazer algo eu mesmo.

— Você quer dizer fazer eu cozinhar, né? Porque obviamente que essa merda não daria certo.

— Larga de ser chato, a comida também pra você.

Bufando, Chanyeol começou arrumar a bagunça que Sehun tinha feito antes de realmente preparar algo. Durante as próximas horas, ele se manteve com as mãos na massa, literalmente, porque ele devia imaginar que Sehun não ia conter com apenas uns salgadinhos, acabou inventando  _ corn dogs  _ e mais um bando de fritura que seu treinador morreria se soubesse que eles estavam comendo.

No final ele ainda decidiu pedir algumas pizzas para complementar os lanches, o que na verdade Sehun começou pedindo para Chanyeol fazer a massa, mas desistiu assim que recebeu o olhar irritado do amigo. 

Com tudo pronto, o patinador se trancou no quarto e deixou o amigo para terminar de lidar com as coisas que ele estava inventando, sua parte ele tinha feito e era o máximo que se permitia ajudar naquilo. Chanyeol colocou uma música para tocar em seu celular e entrou no banheiro pronto para passar uns bons minutos em sua banheira e esquecer do mundo. A sua mente parecendo mais ligada do que nunca ao pensar na quantidade de pessoas que estariam invadindo seu espaço naquele dia. Na verdade, aquele dia inteiro parecia estar sendo destinado a lhe mandar surpresas. Como por exemplo, colocando um rosado abusado em sua vida. 

Suspirou, levantando a cabeça e deixando a água quente cair sobre seu rosto, escorrendo por todo seu corpo tenso. Os músculos relaxando parcialmente. Ele até conseguiu ficar relaxado durante algum tempo, isso antes de ter Sehun esmurrando sua porta e gritando que tinha chegado gente enquanto ele desligava o chuveiro. Ainda enrolado na toalha, ele abriu uma fresta da porta para reclamar.

— Eu não concordei em participar disso. — O olhar irritado não intimidou em nada seu amigo.

— Deixa de ser chato, vai se arrumar e vem pra fora.

Sem dar uma chance de resposta, Sehun saiu de seu quarto. Ao longe ele podia ouvir vozes diferentes — algumas até que familiares —, em alguma conversa que não conseguia entender sobre o que era, o deixando com aquela sensação desconfortável no peito de que precisava estar longe dali. Mas sabia que isso só levaria a ter mais pessoas falando dele, Sehun mais uma vez só estava tentando ajudá-lo e não queria ser um estorvo para ninguém. O patinador rapidamente trocou a toalha por um conjunto de moletom escuro e deu um jeito no cabelo loiro. 

O estômago de Chanyeol se revirava só de pensar em interagir com outras pessoas. Não era como se não queria manter uma conversa ou algo parecido, ele apenas não conseguia. Costumava a dizer para Sehun que era como se ele estivesse em uma jaula invisível, em que sempre que tentava sair dela — a qual considerava sua zona de conforto —, era jogado para dentro de novo. Interações eram quase como um pesadelo para ele. 

Por isso que encontrar um monte de gente em sua sala foi a última coisa que Chanyeol pensou que estaria tendo que passar naquele final de dia. Seus olhos percorreram o local, vendo que além dos patinadores que já conhecia, acabou reconhecendo vários dos novatos que viu mais cedo nas apresentações. Ele balançou a cabeça, contrariado, e foi em busca de uma bebida na cozinha. Sorriu ao abrí-la.Pelo menos Sehun tinha lembrado dele e comprado seu refrigerante favorito.

A campainha tocou assim que ele estava saindo do cômodo com a latinha em mãos. Chanyeol quase se engasgou quando viu quem estava entrando…O tal garoto de cabelos cor de rosa que havia o enfrentado mais cedo. Chanyeol devia imaginar que ele seria um dos convidados quando o viu junto ao grupinho que conversava com Sehun antes de irem embora do ginásio. Baekhyun olhou em volta e lhe pegou o encarando, a troca de olhares causando um pequeno arrepio no patinador que resolveu fazer o que fazia de melhor naquelas situações. 

Ignorar. 

E como se nada tivesse acontecido, Chanyeol simplesmente desviou o olhar e foi se sentar em uma cadeira na varanda, fechando os olhos enquanto a brisa da noite batia contra seu rosto. 

A conversa ruidosa dentro da casa se tornou apenas uma música de fundo enquanto ele se concentrava na noite diante dele, os pensamentos questionadores sobre aquele dia passando como um filme por sua cabeça. E como um disco riscado, acabou voltando para o mesmo tópico. Sua reclusão. Não é que ele odiasse as pessoas, mas quando você foi tão machucado é mesmo errado querer se proteger? Chanyeol sabia que passava uma imagem de prepotente e inalcançável. Ou até mesmo de um filho da puta egocêntrico, no mais radical. Mas ele prefere que os outros enxerguem isso do que deixar se aproximarem e verem o quanto ele pode ser danificado. O quão quebrado e incompleto ele era por dentro. Havia sempre aquela constante desconfiança nele, um eterno medo de ser machucado novamente que o impedia de deixar qualquer um entrar. 

Ele se considerava patético. 

Olhando concentrado para a latinha, agora vazia, ele mal percebeu quando alguém se aproximou e se encostou na entrada da varanda ao seu lado. Foi preciso que a pessoa falasse para que o patinador se desse conta de que não estava mais sozinho.

— Sabe, você poderia pelo menos fingir que está gostando da nossa companhia. 

O mais velho suspirou quando reconheceu a voz e se virou levemente para ver Baekhyun ali em pé ao seu lado, tendo a parede como encosto, olhando para frente como se não tivesse dito nada.

— É tão fácil assim me julgar? — Ditou sério. Não sabia porquê, mas ser julgado por aquele garoto, o incomodava demais. 

Baekhyun o encarou sério por alguns segundos depois daquela pergunta, antes de se desencostar da entrada e ir sentar na cadeira ao seu lado.

— É você que está aqui longe de todo mundo, Chanyeol. Como você quer que as pessoas o interpretem?

— Que tal só não se meter na minha vida?

O menor soltou um risada.

— Uau, eu realmente tinha uma visão bem errada de você.

O patinador sentiu o peito apertando com aquela conversa. Odiava quando lhe jogavam na cara que ele não era a pessoa perfeita que todos imaginavam. Sua consciência já o lembrava daquele fato a todo momento, ninguém o julgava mais do que ele mesmo. 

— Todos têm — disse baixinho.

— Sabe, eu só tinha 10 anos quando o vi pela primeira vez. Você estava se apresentando em uma dessas competições infanto juvenis que são transmitidas e eu nunca tinha visto nada tão bonito, foi ali que decidi que queria ser patinador também. Queria demonstrar a mesma beleza que você, ao mesmo tempo que sonhava em te conhecer. 

— O que pode ter de tão bonito em um adolescente se apresentando? Eu era super esquisito.

Baekhyun franziu as sobrancelhas com as palavras do maior. 

— Você está brincando?

— Não, eu realmente não entendo. — Voltou-se para fitá-lo.

Seus olhos pareciam tão sinceros enquanto o encaravam que naquele momento Baekhyun teve uma única certeza… Chanyeol não tinha a mínima noção do poder que transmitia enquanto estava na pista de patinação.  _ Interessante.  _

— Aconteceu algo com você? — Baekhyun nem ao menos pensou antes de perguntar aquilo. Impulsividade era uma característica intrínseca sua e ao ver algo a mais no olhar alheio, não pôde impedir sua curiosidade. 

O maior desviou o olhar, acovardado pelo questionamento. 

— O que você quer dizer?

— Eu sei que a gente não se conhece muito, mas nos nossos dois encontros eu vi você afastando as pessoas que claramente gostam de você.

— É tão errado assim eu não gostar de multidões? — Franziu a sobrancelha, respondendo a pergunta sem realmente entrar profundamente nela. 

— Ninguém está pedindo para você lidar com multidões, são colegas de trabalho e possíveis amigos.

— Como você mesmo disse, você teve uma visão errada de mim. Não sou nenhum príncipe como imaginam.

— Você também não me conhece, eu não estava esperando nenhum príncipe. Ninguém é perfeito, mas no rinque você parece menos… Preso.

Ok, essa conversa estava indo para um lugar que Chanyeol não estava nenhum pouco com vontade de ir. Suas mãos tremiam, balançando a lata que ainda segurava e onde batia os dedos num tique nervoso que possuía. O desconforto já era rotina em sua vida e o recebeu novamente de braços abertos naquele instante. Então o patinador se levantou e deu um sorriso forçado para o outro, os olhos nublados com algo que o outro não soube identificar. 

— Foi bom conversar com você Baekhyun, se divirta na reunião. Eu estou muito cansado, amanhã tem treino, então estou indo dormir. Boa noite. 

Antes que Baekhyun pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa, Chanyeol estava passando por ele e entrando na casa. Certas coisas são melhores se deixadas escondidas, onde ninguém pode pegar e usar contra ele. Não existe motivos para conhecerem seu lado feio e ele gostaria de manter daquele jeito. Então ao passar por todas aquelas pessoas em sua sala, ignorando o chamado de Sehun, se trancou em seu quarto. E aí, ao deitar na cama, abraçou o travesseiro e simplesmente, chorou. 

Até que pegou no sono e teve uma longa noite embalada de pesadelos. Ou melhor dizendo, lembranças. 


	3. Capítulo 3 - A tempestade antes da calmaria

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Está sendo incrível escrever essa fanfic, porque nos sentimos conhecendo os personagens assim como vocês, onde todos eles tocam no nosso coração de uma forma diferente. Choramos e rimos escrevendo mais uma parte dessa história e esperamos despertar várias emoções em vocês também.
> 
> Obrigada, Abi, pela betagem e pelo feedback que me fez ter muitos arrepios e ficar emocionada. Adoramos ter você com a gente nessa, anjinho <3

Os passinhos incertos seguiram em direção ao gelo e as mãos gordinhas seguravam a parede pelo medo de cair. Aquela era sua primeira vez pisando em pista de patinação e, apesar do enorme temor que estava sentindo, era a coisa mais legal que Chanyeol já tinha feito na vida. Durante o passeio ao shopping com a mãe, os olhinhos não paravam de se dirigirem ao grande rinque que tinha acabado de estrear no local. As crianças patinavam dando risadas e mesmo durante algumas quedas, seus pais estavam logo ali para os levantarem e continuarem a diversão.

— Mamãe, eu posso patinar também? — Ele tinha pedido. Seus olhos parecendo implorar também, brilhando com curiosidade e fascinação para o rinque à sua frente.

— Deve ser muito caro, Chanyeol. Você sabe que não posso fazer tudo que você quer! — A mãe respondeu secamente.

— Mas mãe, por favor! Só dessa vez, parece tão legal.

Ele realmente queria experimentar a sensação dos patins em seus pés, do deslizar pelo gelo, saber como seria se divertir como aquelas crianças. Sem pensar, Chanyeol soltou a mão da mãe e saiu correndo para que pudesse ver mais de perto, se apoiando na gradinha que existia ali, os olhinhos arregalados tentando absorver tudo em curiosidade.

— Chanyeol! Você não vai, eu já avisei. Não temos dinheiro pra isso!

A mulher praticamente gritava, mas ele mal escutava a voz altiva da mãe, pois estava muito focado em tudo que via à sua frente para se importar. Foi preciso que ela chegasse perto e apertasse seu braço com força o puxando de volta para longe do local, para que o garotinho tirasse a atenção da pista de patinação.

— Mamãe, está doendo... — Ele choramingou. O braço era apertado com tanta força que ele não duvidava que teria mais um de seus roxinhos mais tarde. Sua mãe costumava lhe dar muitos deles. 

— Você tem que me ouvir!

— Ei! — Uma voz infantil chamou atenção dos dois, fazendo-os virar a cabeça para a direção que ela veio. 

Encontrando um garotinho quase do mesmo tamanho de Chanyeol, este que se aproximou ao ver que tinha a atenção dos dois e parou na frente de ambos.

— Quem é você, menino? Cadê seus pais? — A mulher perguntou mantendo a face irritada no rosto, que em nada assustou o garoto. 

— Estão ali! — Apontou para onde um casal brincava com uma menina um pouco mais velha antes de se dirigir a ela novamente. — Por que você não deixa ele brincar com a gente?

Tudo aquilo era demais para Chanyeol, que olhava curioso para o menino que teve a coragem de enfrentar sua mãe. Nem mesmo alguns adultos tinham coragem para aquilo, mas o garotinho parecia não ligar para a diferença de idade e falava de volta. Chanyeol não pôde deixar de admirá-lo por isso. 

— Por que você não volta para os seus pais? Eles nunca te ensinaram a não falar com estranhos?

— Mas ele quer patinar! Você tem que deixar. — Insistiu, batendo o pé no chão. Praticamente ordenando ela a aceitar sua palavra. 

A mulher já estava começando a ficar impaciente com a insistência sobre o assunto. Não bastava seu filho sendo impertinente e a deixando irritada, ainda mais agora com uma criança que ela nunca conheceu na vida tentando se meter onde não é chamado. Pior. Tentando mandar nela. Ah, se pudesse, o castigaria por tamanha ousadia. 

— Olha…

— Está tudo bem aqui? — A senhora Park foi interrompida. Os três nem tinham notado a aproximação do homem mais velho, o qual até há pouco tempo atrás estava no ringue, a mulher o reconheceu como sendo a pessoa apontada pela criança abusada anteriormente.

— Sim. — A mãe de Chanyeol sorriu forçadamente, a carranca se desfazendo em segundos. — Apenas drama de criança, meu filho quer patinar, mas realmente não podemos agora.

— Ela diz que a gente não tem dinheiro. O senhor pode pagar? — O menino ainda preso no aperto alheio pergunta, deixando a mãe completamente chocada.

— Chanyeol! — repreende. — Sinto muito, ele vive me fazendo passar vergonha. Não é nada disso, estou apenas ocupada mesmo.

— Pai, mas ele quer tanto. — O homem olha para baixo onde o filho lhe encarava cheio de expectativas. — Eu ouvi ele pedindo e seria tão legal patinar com um amigo.

— Mas vocês não são amigos, querido — A mulher tenta intervir.

— Mas eles podem ser, né? Só um pouquinho. — O homem falou, ganhando um sorriso tanto do filho quanto de Chanyeol. O pequeno Park não tinha amiguinhos, ficaria feliz em ser daquele garoto que o ajudou a ir patinar. 

A mãe de Chanyeol estava tão sem graça que tudo que queria era poder se virar e ir embora, mas se tem um coisa que ela jamais se permitira fazer, era se mostrar pequena na frente de ninguém. Então mesmo a contragosto ela assentiu para o filho e permitiu que ele se juntasse às outras crianças na pista de patinação.

— Você sabe quanto é? O pagarei de volta em retorno a...gentileza. — A última palavra foi dita entredentes, mas o sorriso falso, aperfeiçoado com o tempo enganou o homem. 

— Oh, não se preocupe. Eu sou o dono do shopping, então ele pode entrar sem problemas.

E foi assim que Chanyeol colocou os pés no gelo pela primeira vez. As mãozinhas se agarrando à parede enquanto ele tentava a todo custo manter-se equilibrado na lâmina dos patins pequenos. E foi assim também que começou sua amizade com Sehun, o garotinho corajoso que tinha enfrentado sua mãe não saiu de seu lado em momento algum, até em certo momento ele tinha segurado as mãos do, agora novo amigo, e o ajudado a dar os primeiros passos para o centro da pista. Claro que houve muitas quedas, é isso que acontece quando uma criança tenta segurar outra, mas aquele foi um dos melhores dias da vida de cada um. E também foi o início do que se tornaria a maior paixão da vida de Chanyeol, assim como seria sua maior prisão.

(...)

Chanyeol estava acostumado a sonhar com o passado, as lembranças se recusando a deixar sua mente descansar no limbo que o sono REM trazia, mas nunca era fácil para ele quando abria os olhos após cada sonho. Era como se sua mente ainda ficasse presa na memória ressuscitada e sofresse para voltar ao presente, trazendo alguns resquícios do sentimento despertado enquanto dormia para a realidade. Ele revivia toda a angústia que um dia passou novamente, fazendo seus olhos lacrimejarem e sua garganta se fechar. Para alguns, estar acordado era um pesadelo, mas para o Park, os verdadeiros demônios surgiam quando fechava os olhos, sendo bem recebido pela escuridão. 

Quando enfim abriu os olhos, vendo a luz do sol que se infiltra através das cortinas pesadas, finalmente soltou a respiração que prendia. O peito subindo rápido e inconstante por alguns segundos, antes de começar a normalizar, ao perceber que estava em seu quarto. Que estava seguro. Sentando na cama, esfregou o cabelo, bagunçando-o ainda mais, e ficou parado. Olhou cada cantinho de seu quarto, desde a prateleira com seus livros favoritos, até a pequena escrivaninha que continha seus prêmios e fotos. Tudo com um único propósito. Trazer sua mente de volta. 

Às vezes ele gostava de pensar que sua mente era como uma teia de aranha. Fina, simples, porém perigosa. Cada pequeno fio enrolando-se em outro, e mais outro, formando uma enorme armadilha, onde caso ele desse um passo em falso seria pego. E uma vez pego, já era. Você afirma seu papel como a presa da situação. Nessa analogia, suas memórias eram o caçador e Chanyeol apenas o refém. Inocente e ingênuo como uma mosca presa na teia, a mercê da aranha. 

Suas memórias eram sua aranha e ela parecia comê-lo lentamente, pedaço por pedaço, todo dia. Numa tortura excruciante que ele não sabia como se libertar. Talvez nem quisesse. O medo do que poderia descobrir de novo sobre si mesmo sendo maior que a vontade de se ver livre. Às vezes, um pesadelo conhecido é melhor do que um novo. 

Levantou-se devagar, o corpo ainda letárgico, indo lentamente e praticamente se arrastando para o banheiro. Suas roupas sendo jogadas pelo caminho, seu subconsciente assumindo, ao que se movia de forma automática. Nem ao menos notou quando abriu o registro até que sentiu a água gelada descer por sua cabeça. Os pelos se arrepiando com o choque térmico, mas, resistindo a vontade de sair, permaneceu. Parado, deixou que o banho gelado o relaxasse. Acordasse. Demorou mais que o normal ali dentro e ele sabia disso, porém não conseguiu se convencer a sair até que sentisse que tinha o controle de volta. 

Ao terminar sua higiene pessoal, foi rápido em sua arrumação. Principalmente depois de ter olhado no relógio e visto que faltava pouco para o horário que Sehun e ele saiam para chegar no ginásio. Colocou uma calça de moletom, uma blusa de mangas longas e pretas da Adidas, e já calçou os tênis ali mesmo. Sua mochila já estava arrumada, já que não havia tirado nada dela ao chegar ontem. Então era só tomar café e sair. 

Quando desceu para a cozinha, encontrou Sehun sentado à mesa. Totalmente focado no celular enquanto comia uma tigela de cereal integral. De imediato, torceu o nariz para todas aquelas granolas e sei lá mais o que. Simplesmente odiava aquelas coisas, mas a vida como atleta exigia que tomassem conta de seus corpos e saúde, então era necessário endurecer um pouco e cortar tudo que era, em simples palavras,  _ gostoso _ . 

— Ah, a bela adormecida resolveu acordar do sono da beleza? — Sehun brincou ao visualizar o corpo quase tão grande quanto o seu adentrar a área da cozinha, bloqueando a tela do celular para focar totalmente no outro. 

Chanyeol respondeu com um resmungo, sem ânimo para conversar com o melhor amigo. Passou direto por ele, indo para às prateleiras pegar um prato e copo para fazer seu café. Não seria nada pesado, apenas umas frutas com um pouco de leite condensado — porque ninguém é de ferro —, e um suco natural de laranja com cenoura. Começou a cortar as frutas em silêncio e foi justamente essa quietude que Sehun estranhou. 

— Aconteceu alguma coisa? — Conforme Chanyeol foi crescendo, ele passou de uma criança agitada, para uma pessoa contida. Então, Sehun estava acostumado com a forma mais quieta do colega de apartamento, mas era exatamente por conhecê-lo tão bem que sabia que havia algo de errado. 

Haviam vários tipos de silêncio que acompanhavam o humor de Park Chanyeol. Havia o que ele fazia quando pensava, o de quando ele simplesmente estava focado em algo e tinha até mesmo o silêncio dedicado a quando ele só queria curtir um tempo relaxante, quase como uma meditação. Mas a forma como ele agia naquele instante, mais distante que o normal, indicava que algo estava errado. E Sehun já viveu tempo o suficiente para saber que era com aquele que deveria se preocupar. 

— Você sumiu da confraternização antes mesmo dela começar — continuou falando quando não ganhou resposta de Chanyeol. — O pessoal perguntou de você e eu fiquei igual trouxa dando desculpas pra sua ausência. Agora eles acham que você tem problemas no intestino.

— Foda-se o que eles pensam! — resmungou um pouco mais alto para que Sehun ouvisse sobre o som da faca contra a tábua que usava para cortar a maça em pedaços pequenos. — Todos já tiram suas conclusões antes de me conhecerem mesmo, eles serão só mais um. 

— Isso não é verdade, Chan. E você sabe disso. — Sehun odiava quando o outro fazia parecer como se não valesse a pena tentar conversar com alguém, como se nada tivesse uma solução. — Pô, eu tento pra caramba ajudar você a interagir, socializar, mas tu não colabora nem um pouco. Daí sou eu que preciso ir atrás das pessoas dizendo que Park Chanyeol não é o monstro que eles pintam. 

Em um segundo, muitas coisas acontecem simultaneamente. Em um segundo, uma guerra pode ser começada, assim como terminada. Um segundo pode parecer pouco, mas na verdade, é um tempo longo demais. E talvez, em um dos muitos cenários possíveis de acontecer, se Sehun tivesse prestado atenção na forma como Chanyeol apertava a faca com a mão cada vez mais forte, várias coisas poderiam ter sido evitadas. Ou, talvez não. O destino é complexo, louco e às vezes imprevisível. Contudo, não importava realmente. Pois se ele houvesse analisado a situação um pouco mais ao invés de tentar fazer o amigo se abrir puxando assunto, Chanyeol não teria surtado como fez. 

— Cansa fazer isso, se você pudesse ser só um...

Teve sua fala cortada pelo barulho do punho de Chanyeol se encontrando diretamente no mármore da pia, fazendo-o pular de susto pela ação repentina e em seguida pelo grito que ganhou do Park:

— Então para! Simplesmente pare de fazer isso se cansa você, se é um trabalho tão merda ter que fazer isso. Só para!

— Como assim? Eu faço isso por você, seu idiota. — Sehun passou a gritar também, assistindo o outro jogar a faca com força dentro da pia e se virar de vez pra ele. 

— Nunca te pedi para fazer isso, Sehun. Nunca te pedi para fazer nada, muito menos tentar me enturmar. Eu estou cansado! — Chanyeol parecia estar a ponto de entrar em combustão. Gritava tão alto que as veias pulsavam em seu pescoço, as mãos puxando o cabelo com força, fazendo seu couro cabeludo doer. — Cansado de todos opinando sobre quem eu sou, sobre o que eu sinto e preciso. Eu estou cansado!

— Como você espera que eles parem de ter essas visões erradas de você, se você mesmo não se abre para ninguém? Ninguém pode se aproximar do Príncipe Gelado. — A fala de Sehun foi como uma faca no coração de Chanyeol, que começou a respirar ainda mais rápido. O coração batendo tão forte que ele praticamente o sentia pulsar em sua cabeça. Às unhas arranhando seus braços, tentando de alguma força se segurar em algo. — Você se tranca em sua concha e é impossível ver através dela, Chanyeol!

— Para!

Foi apenas um segundo. Um mísero segundo para que Chanyeol tivesse seu estopim, e seu punho fosse com tudo, de encontro à parede. Os gritos se silenciando, as únicas coisas podendo ser escutadas eram a respiração entrecortada de ambos e o gracioso e triste som de líquido pingando. Escorrendo da mão grande e caindo direto no chão. 

— Chanyeol, você tá sangrando... — A voz de Sehun saiu tão baixa que ele pensou ter apenas pensado. Se ele dissesse que aquela foi a primeira que o viu surtar assim, mentiria, porém nunca conseguia deixar de ficar surpreso com a cena dele daquela forma. 

Parecendo tão destruído. 

Seus passos foram rápidos em direção ao banheiro, alcançando sem demora o kit médico que mantinham ali e voltando para a cozinha. Encontrou Chanyeol sentado no chão, encostado na geladeira e com o rosto preso entre os braços. O sangue manchando a mão que pendia ao seu lado. Sehun se ajoelhou ao lado dele, pegando o necessário da caixa médica e analisando com cuidado os danos. 

Soltou um suspiro sôfrego ao ver às juntas de Chanyeol arranhadas e cortadas, se olhasse bem sem o sangue, talvez houvesse alguma que a pele foi levemente arrancada. Sehun sabia que ela não estaria tão ruim assim com apenas um soco, então imaginou que no pequeno caminho que fez atrás de remédios, a parede foi vítima de Chanyeol mais um pouco. Levantou apenas para molhar um pano, sabendo que não conseguiria fazer o amigo levantar dali para utilizar a torneira. Voltou e tomando a mão alheia na sua, começou a limpar com cuidado e carinho, os machucados. 

Permaneceram quietos, cada um preso em pensamentos parecidos, porém não iguais. Sehun pensava sobre como havia se deixado surtar daquela forma com o amigo, quando sabia que aquele momento não era propício para uma conversa — se pudesse chamar aquela gritaria de conversa —, se sentia culpado. Um sentimento que Chanyeol compartilhava, enquanto escutava sua mente lhe dizer o quão idiota era por agir assim com Sehun, sobre o quão decepcionante ele conseguia ser na vida de qualquer um. Não queria chorar. Escutou sua mãe lhe dizer sua vida toda que homens de verdade não choravam e Chanyeol queria ser um homem de verdade, realmente queria. 

Mas suas lágrimas pareciam nunca parar de rolar por sua face. 

Caindo. 

Caindo. 

E caindo. 

Engasgou em um soluço na mesma hora em que a voz de Sehun soou alta, avisando que havia acabado de enfaixar a mão maltratada. Já ia puxá-la para perto do corpo, mas a teve segurada com força, mas ainda de maneira cuidadosa para não piorar os machucados existentes. Seu corpo automaticamente tencionou ao sentir o braço forte pelos esportes praticados lhe envolver com cuidado, em um abraço lateral que ele não esperava naquele momento. 

— Desculpa — soltou, a voz saindo quebrada e a única palavra falhando, graças ao seu choro. — Me desculpa. 

— Eu também te devo desculpas, Chan. Não deveria ter gritado com você daquela forma. — Abraçou o amigo mais forte ainda, descansando o queixo nos cabelos alheios. — Me desculpa também. 

Chanyeol mexeu a cabeça, negando. Não conseguia acreditar que mesmo após tudo que falou e fez, Sehun ainda pegava parte da culpa para si. A culpa era toda sua, mas o melhor amigo ainda insistia em tentar tirar parte do peso que carregava por ela. Chanyeol não merecia Sehun. 

— A culpa é toda minha, Sehunnie. Eu decepcionei você de novo, não foi? Desculpa. Você merecia um melhor amigo melhor, desculpa. Desculpe de verdade — implorou com a pouca voz que ainda tinha depois de tudo aquilo. O aperto em seu peito se recusando a ir embora. 

— Ei, você nunca me decepciona. Eu te acho uma pessoa tão incrível Chan e tudo que eu quero é que você deixe que as outras pessoas vejam o quão maravilhoso você é, da mesma forma que eu vejo. — Sehun entrelaçou os dedos da mão junto aos de Chanyeol, acariciando com delicadeza os ferimentos. — Você lembra de quando éramos pequenos? Da primeira vez que patinamos juntos? 

A pergunta repentina fez Chanyeol levantar o rosto antes escondido. O Park assentiu com a cabeça para a pergunta deixando que os dedos longos de Sehun secassem às lágrimas que ainda escorriam por suas bochechas meio cheinhas, como em um pedido mudo para que ele não chorasse mais. 

— Lembra do que falei pra você? Do que prometi? — Chanyeol assentiu novamente. — Em voz alta. Vamos lá. — Encorajou. 

— Você disse…— Fungou. — que eu não precisava ter medo de cair. Que enquanto estivesse ao meu lado, iria segurar minha mão. 

Com isso, Sehun ergueu as mãos entrelaçadas, apoiando ela no joelho. Bem na visão de Chanyeol. 

— Vou sempre segurar sua mão, Chan. Não precisa ter medo de cair. — Sorriu para o outro. — , sempre vou estar aqui pra te ajudar a levantar. 

A voz mansa e cheia de certeza de Sehun serviu para acalmar um pouco Chanyeol, este que já sentia o coração se tranquilizar conforme sua respiração estabilizava. O choro tendo diminuído, mas não cessado. Apertando com força a mão de Sehun, ele se permitiu deitar a cabeça no peito largo do amigo. O silêncio abraçando eles como um cobertor quentinho, não sendo incômodo, mas sim, reconfortante. Dizem que para uma amizade ser duradoura, não se precisa falar o tempo todo, mas sim aprender a apreciar o silêncio quando juntos. Os dois não precisavam de palavras naquele instante. Elas se faziam desnecessárias, já haviam falado demais.

Desde que eram pequenos, aprenderam a ser o ponto de suporte um do outro. Não almejaram por isso ou quiseram ser desde o início, simplesmente foi acontecendo conforme os anos foram passando e a amizade se fortalecendo. Ambos sabiam a importância de andar com as próprias pernas, mas também sabiam que mesmo sendo independentes, podiam contar com a ajuda um do outro nas dificuldades. Se fossem sinceros, poderiam dizer que se consideravam almas gêmeas. Um existia sim sem o outro, mas juntos, eles se somavam. 

Melhores amigos são assim. 

Vários minutos se passaram em que ficaram ali, o bastante para Chanyeol parecer mais recuperado. A quietude sendo quebrada quando ele falou que já estavam atrasados para ir ao ginásio. Naquelas condições, Sehun fez o seu melhor para convencer o amigo a faltar hoje, sabendo que o treinador entenderia caso faltassem. Estavam com o  _ Ice Planet _ desde que eram crianças, então o treinador teve grande papel paterno na vida de Chanyeol e também de Sehun após o seu falecer. Mas não importou o que falasse, Chanyeol insistiu em ir, pois precisava treinar para a competição que estava inscrito. 

Deixou o Park ir jogar uma água no rosto, enquanto arrumava a bagunça que deixaram na cozinha. Preparando uma vitamina para Chanyeol também, com as frutas que ele tinha começado a cortar antes, mas acabaram ficando esquecidas na pia. Quando ele voltou, vestindo uma máscara, Sehun já o esperava com as mochilas em mãos e o copo de vitamina para viagem. No carro, deixaram a música preencher o ambiente. A viagem não demorou muito, pois apesar de não morarem no dormitório, fizeram questão de escolher um apartamento próximo ao ginásio. 

Quando chegaram, o relógio já marcava um atraso de dez minutos. Entraram no local com passadas rápidas, se dirigindo para a parte em que os patinadores treinados pelo Zhang ficavam. A turma pequena se encontrava em um semicírculo ao redor do treinador, que fez contato visual com os dois assim que eles começaram a se aproximar. Sehun conseguiu ver que ele abriu a boca para alertá-los do atraso, mas parou assim que olhou bem para Chanyeol. Mesmo que ele tivesse lavado o rosto, ainda dava para ver os olhos inchados e meio vermelhos, assim como a mão enfaixada que estava totalmente à mostra. Então Yixing apenas continuou as explicações que dava para os novatos, coisa que deixou os dois amigos gratos.

Chanyeol ficou feliz que todos estavam tão concentrados no que o Zhang falava que pouco notaram sua presença, bem, todos exceto uma pessoa. Ele conseguia sentir olhos concentrados em si e não precisava olhar para saber de quem eram. Saber que Baekhyun lhe via daquela forma, fazia-o sentir algo parecido com humilhação. Será que o vendo assim, ainda continuaria sendo o ídolo dele? 

Escutou em silêncio, Yixing distribuir os afazeres de todos ali naquele mês. Parte dos novatos iriam treinar um pouco mais seus fundamentos e seriam avaliados, para então terem seus nomes inscritos na competição que aconteceria dali sessenta dias. Enquanto os veteranos iriam todos treinar suas performances para as modalidades que estavam inscritos na competição anual que ocorreria dali trinta dias. Ao terminar de falar o necessário, Yixing os liberou para irem se trocar e entrar no rinque. 

Chanyeol estava prestes a caminhar para os bancos, visando trocar logo seus tênis pelos patins, quando teve o braço segurado levemente pelo treinador. 

— Você está bem? — perguntou assim que Chanyeol o encarou. 

— Sim. — Se livrou do aperto e voltou a andar, deixando o Zhang para trás. 

Suspirando, o mais velho voltou-se para Sehun que havia parado ao seu lado. 

— Me fala a verdade, como ele está? 

— Hoje não é um bom dia pra ele, tentei o convencer de ficar em casa por hoje, mas ele se recusou a ficar longe. — Observou o amigo finalmente entrando no rinque, os fones bem presos no suporte de braço para não incomodar os outros treinando. — Às vezes eu me pergunto como ele ainda consegue ficar ali. 

— O Chanyeol é como um animal selvagem descobrindo a liberdade, Sehun. Ele ficou muito tempo preso achando que aquilo era o certo, se libertar disso nunca vai ser fácil. E o gelo sempre esteve ali, fez parte da prisão, mas também faz parte do seu novo mundo de descobertas — explicou, carinhosamente. — Então não importa o quanto doa nele estar ali, dói ainda mais não ser capaz de pisar no gelo.

Naquele momento, eles observavam o patinador deslizar pela pista, o rosto concentrado enquanto olhava para os pés. Ambos sabiam que seria assim por dias, onde Chanyeol não faria nada além de treinar, treinar e treinar. É assim que ele consegue voltar a organizar seus sentimentos, voltar a ter controle de si mesmo. E pelo menos por enquanto, eles não sabiam ajudar de outra forma do que estando ali, dispostos a segurá-lo caso houvesse um momento de deslize.

(...)

E foi exatamente como o previsto que aconteceu, durante os próximos dias ele chegou cedo e foi embora depois de todo mundo, dispensou poucas palavras que consistiam apenas em rápidos cumprimentos e conversas quase monossilábicas sobre seu desempenho no gelo. Por dias, Baekhyun viu o patinador brilhante se dedicar a uma coreografia difícil, marcada por combinações de saltos e uma interpretação que o deixava sem fôlego. Ele nunca conseguiu acompanhar a performance completa, não estava ali para grudar em Chanyeol e seguir cada um de seus passos, mas sempre que podia espiava um pouco do seu trabalho e era como se relembrasse o motivo de ele ser seu atleta favorito por tantos anos. Cada passo executado com perfeição, uma apresentação tão cheia de paixão só era possível ser feita por alguém que realmente ama o esporte, são nesses momentos que conseguia acreditar que a alma de Chanyeol era tão bonita quanto o que ele mostrava no gelo.

Naquela noite de sexta-feira, os meninos tinham combinado uma saída para se divertirem, nada muito grande, apenas encontrar um lugar legal para jantarem e quem sabe dançar um pouco. A parte do dançar totalmente não estava incluída nos planos de Baekhyun, mas sempre é divertido estar reunido com os novos amigos, então não faria mal nenhum ir junto. Por medo de acabarem ficando presos no trânsito e perderem boa parte da noite, eles decidiram se arrumar no vestiário e seguirem de lá juntos no carro de Minseok. 

E assim como em todos os dias anteriores, assim que ele passou pela pista onde Chanyeol estava treinando, foi possível escutar o barulho típico do gelo sendo arranhado por patins, não é difícil adivinhar que mais uma vez o maior ficaria até depois dos treinos ali, sabe-se lá Deus até que horas. A curiosidade levou a melhor naquele momento, com passos lentos, Baekhyun se aproximou da sala e abriu uma pequena fresta da porta para dar mais uma de suas espiadas. E é desse jeito que Baekhyun se dá conta de uma coisa pela primeira vez, há muita dor onde um dia ele achou que só havia beleza. Com o os olhos fechados e o rosto virado para o lado onde ele está, Chanyeol se dedica a um momento sem grandes travessuras no gelo, como se estivesse tão preso em si mesmo, se sentindo e colocando todas suas emoções para fora em seus gestos e expressão facial. E essas emoções deixam Baekhyun atônito. 

— Baekhyun! — Kyungsoo apareceu ao seu lado, de repente. — O que…

— Shh! — o interrompeu. — Fale baixo!

— O que você está fazendo aí? — sussurrou. — É o Chanyeol?

Ele nem tentou esconder.

— Sim. Hm… Será que você pode ir na frente? Eu já encontro vocês na porta.

— Tem certeza? — Kyungsoo o encarava seriamente.

— Sim, sim.

Sozinho de novo, ele se voltou para o homem que tem prendido tanta sua atenção a ponto de o encontrar finalizando sua apresentação com um  _ Triple Loop _ e então a pose final antes de abrir seus olhos para dar de cara com Baekhyun o encarando. Confusão passou por seu rosto até que então ele pareceu se dar conta do que estava acontecendo e substituir pelo costumeiro olhar frio como o gelo em que estava pisando.

— Espionando as pessoas, Byun? — indagou, tirando os fones de ouvido.

— Sim, estou roubando um pouco da apresentação do grande Park Chanyeol para me sair bem — respondeu rapidamente antes de entrar de vez na sala.

O divertimento derreteu um pouco do gelo no semblante de Chanyeol enquanto ele, em passos lentos, se dirigia à arquibancada para tirar os patins. Baekhyun franziu a testa ao vê-lo fazer uma careta de dor ao tirar o equipamento dos pés. 

— O que foi? — perguntou, preocupado.

— Nada que eu não possa lidar, é besteira.

Só que o ele considerava como algo que conseguiria lidar, consistia em continuar treinando exaustivamente com várias bolhas nos pés inchados, estas que Baekhyun conseguiu ver ao que o patins foi removido, mesmo com as tentativas falhas do outro de esconder.

— Você chama isso de besteira? — questionou, irritado, enquanto se aproximava para ver melhor. — Seu pé está todo machucado, Chanyeol!

— Eu sei, mas não posso fazer muita coisa, tenho que treinar. — Tirou o patins do outro pé que se encontrava tão ruim quanto o primeiro.

— Você não vai poder patinar se perder o pé.

Chanyeol revirou os olhos. Quantas vezes ele já não havia escutado aquele mesmo discurso? De Sehun, do treinador, Deus, até de si mesmo já havia ouvido. Só que as coisas eram complicadas, pois mesmo sabendo que ele não devia fazer aquilo, não conseguia parar. Havia sempre uma voz no interior de sua mente, dizendo, ou melhor, gritando  _ "mais uma vez" _ . Então ele ia e fazia mais uma vez. E outra. E outra. E outra. Não importava o quanto seus pés doíam, não importava o quanto sangrassem, ele não sabia quando parar. 

E nem sabia se queria. Pois às vezes acreditava que a dor era a única coisa que o mantinha na realidade. 

— Segura o drama. Você nunca ficou com bolhas? — Colocou os pés nos chinelos, mais uma vez fazendo careta com o contato. 

— Claro, mas não nesse ponto. Como você consegue patinar com isso?

Um olhar dolorido cruzou o rosto de Chanyeol. Aquela tristeza sempre esteve aqui? Baekhyun se perguntava como nunca havia notado antes. Aquela pura e triste melancolia. 

— Me acostumei — respondeu meio envergonhado. Odiava quando viam os resultados de seus treinos, sentia-se exposto demais e ele odiava aquela sensação. 

— É sério. — Apontou para os seus pés, indignado. — A gente precisa cuidar disso.

O maior levantou uma sobrancelha com o plural usado naquela frase. 

— A gente?

— Sim, vem. Vou ajudar você. — Esticou a mão para que ele se apoiasse nele, a abaixando conforme Chanyeol continuava com suas negativas. 

— Não preciso disso, sei me cuidar.

— Estou vendo — ironiza, apontando para baixo, na direção dos pés acomodados nos chinelos. — Eu deixo você ir embora sozinho e então, o quê? Você vai pra casa como se não estivesse sentindo nada e amanhã volta a colocar seus pés nos patins apenas para se machucar ainda mais. Desculpa, mas eu não vou deixar isso acontecer.

— Quem você…

— Sério, garoto. Eu duvido muito que o treinador vá gostar de descobrir que você está nesse estado. Você vem comigo ou eu falo com ele? — Colocou as mãos na cintura esperando uma resposta.

Chanyeol bufou.

— Você é um pé no saco, Byun.

— Sempre me disseram isso. — Sorriu, como se o que acabou de escutar tivesse sido um elogio. — Você quer ajuda pra se levantar?

— Ainda consigo andar sozinho, obrigado. — E realmente levantou sozinho, ignorando a mão estendida de Baekhyun e passando a caminhar, sua dor aumentando a cada passo dado. 

Durante todo o caminho até o lado de fora, Baekhyun ficou se preocupando e atento a cada passo de Chanyeol como se a qualquer momento ele pudesse cair. Só ao chegar na porta de entrada que ele foi se lembrar que tinha marcado de sair com os amigos e eles estavam o esperando, então deu de cara com os olhares curiosos quando saiu, tentando entender o que ele estava fazendo ao lado do outro patinador.

— Está tudo bem aí? — Minseok perguntou, olhando o jeito estranho de andar do maior.

— Sim, hmm… — Foi Baekhyun quem escolheu responder. — Eu não vou poder ir com vocês, tenho umas coisas a fazer… Com ele. Me desculpem — falou baixinho.

— Baek, vem cá! — Kyungsoo o chamou com a mão e segurou em seu ombro quando ele se aproximou. — Tem certeza que está tudo bem? Vocês brigaram de novo?

— Não, não — o acalmou. — Estamos bem, só temos umas coisas para fazer, eu preciso ir com ele.

Mesmo relutante, o amigo o deixou ir com com a promessa de sempre ficar atento ao celular e que era para chamá-lo caso precisasse de algo. Então após se despedir dos outros, lado a lado, Chanyeol e Baekhyun seguiram até onde o carro estava estacionado.

— Eu só não vou insistir pra dirigir porque não conheço absolutamente nada daqui, mesmo você me guiando eu iria me atrapalhar todo e pior do que seu pé, iríamos sofrer um acidente.

— Você é sempre tão dramático assim?

— Apenas realista.

Balançando a cabeça, Chanyeol destravou o carro e sentou no banco do motorista enquanto Baekhyun se acomodava ao seu lado. Era estranho estar na companhia de outra pessoa que não fosse Sehun, por anos ele só teve uma pessoa que cuidou dele como alguém que ama a outra pessoa realmente deve cuidar. Então, de repente, uma pessoa que o conhecia há menos de um mês se tornava irritante daquele jeito para querer fazê-lo se sentir melhor, para ajudá-lo com suas feridas. Seu olhar foi de relance a Baekhyun que se encontrava focado no caminho janela à fora.

— O que exatamente você vai fazer lá em casa? — questiona.

— Vocês têm algum daqueles kits de primeiros socorros?

— Temos.

— Então não vamos ter problema — disse como se todos os problemas tivessem sido resolvidos.

Outra coisa que Chanyeol descobriu sobre Baekhyun naquele dia, é que ele falava muito, mas não de um jeito que o deixava desconfortável, coisa que o deixava bastante surpreso já que normalmente ele não era um grande apreciador do barulho. Mas naquele instante não se sentia incomodado, era divertido ver Baekhyun animado com cada coisa que via na rua, comentando o que gostaria de visitar e conhecer. Ele não sabia exatamente como reagir a toda aquela energia e respondia suas perguntas aos poucos, mas algo naquela faladeira o trazia um sentimento de aconchego.

Sehun não estava em casa quando eles chegaram, sua mãe precisaria sair e pediu que ele ficasse com seu irmão mais novo até que ela chegasse, já que o padrasto estaria trabalhando. Baekhyun entrou com seus olhos pequenininhos se arregalando e percorrendo todo o ambiente de maneira curiosa, quase como se entrasse na caverna do dragão. Não era sua primeira vez ali, mas na pequena reunião ele não tinha dado uma boa olhada no local, prestando mais atenção no patinador do que aos arredores. E depois da conversa que tiveram, ele ficou mais desanimado ainda para apreciar qualquer coisa da decoração. 

Agora que a situação era mais calma, permitiu deixar os olhos passarem por todos os cantos possíveis. Principalmente, as estantes e paredes lotadas de recordações. Pôde se dar conta dos porta-retratos com fotografias dos dois melhores amigos em competições, algumas com um casal mais velho enquanto os sorrisos tomavam conta de seus rostos, a mesma mulher aparecia em outras fotos apenas com os dois, com seus braços em volta dos ombros dos meninos em um abraço apertado.

— É a mãe do Sehun? — perguntou, apontando.

— Sim, ela ama fotografar tudo e fica espalhando pela casa. — Sorriu com carinho. Não tinha como não sorrir, ao lembrar da mulher. A mãe que ele nunca teve e uma tia melhor do que considerava merecer. 

— É bom ter lembranças de momentos assim, eu gostaria de ter mais fotos com meu pai. 

Chanyeol levantou as sobrancelhas com o súbito desabafo.

— Hmm…Ele morreu? — Perguntou cautelosamente, não gostando de ver o rastro de tristeza no rosto sempre tão alegre. 

— Sim. — Assentiu. — Eu era muito pequeno, mas fiquei abalado o suficiente para minha mãe me arrastar para uma psicóloga.

— Ajudou? — indagou em dúvida. — A psicóloga, quero dizer. 

— Acho que sim, ela era legal. Eu ainda ia nela às vezes, agora mais velho. Talvez se eu não tivesse ido, não teria lidado com tudo de maneira saudável. Me falaram que eu era muito apegado à ele — conta, passando o dedo de leve pelo porta retrato. 

— Você não lembra dele?

— Mais ou menos, às vezes eu me pergunto se as lembranças que tenho dele são minhas mesmo, ou se são porque me contaram. — Confessou. Amava escutar sua família contar histórias sobre seu pai, sobre sua infância e os momentos que passou com ele. Mas conforme envelheceu, ficou difícil separar o que era dele e o que lhe foi contado. 

Chanyeol o invejou um pouco naquele instante, mesmo sabendo que não deveria. Desejou ser assim. Desejou não ter noção de suas lembranças, seria incrível não ter memórias tão vívidas. 

— Acho que isso não importa, Baekhyun. — Falou sincero, enquanto caminhava pela sala e jogava sua mochila no sofá. Encarando o garoto que parecia prestar total atenção em si. — Independente de serem suas ou não, são de pessoas que se importam o suficiente para contar como foi a vida dele aqui, e ele deve ter marcado elas de uma forma positiva se os outros querem falar dele para você. Eles o mantiveram vivo em sua memória, Baekhyun, devia ficar grato por estar cercado de um amor tão puro. 

Sendo sincero, o Park não lembrava de ninguém realmente lamentando a morte de sua mãe. Quem a tinha conhecido, no geral só ignorava que ela um dia existiu. 

Ele gostaria de poder fazer o mesmo.

Baekhyun fez uma cara pensativa com o que escutou, sorrindo pequeno pela conversa e ao pensar no pai. 

— Talvez você esteja certo. — Ele o imitou, colocando a bolsa ao lado da sua. — Então, voltando para o motivo de eu ter vindo aqui, por quê você não vai tomar um banho? Depois a gente cuida dos seus pés.

Chanyeol revirou os olhos.

— Pensei que você tinha esquecido isso.

— Nos seus sonhos.

— Nos meus sonhos você não é tão enxerido. — Resmungou, a voz saindo mais alta do que desejava. 

— Oh, você sonhou comigo, Chanyeol? — brincou.

E pela primeira vez, Baekhyun viu um Chanyeol envergonhado com direito a bochechas ganhando um leve tom avermelhado.

— C-claro que não. Eu vou tomar banho, você pode ligar a televisão se quiser.

— Vem cá, você sonhou? — Perguntou de novo, apenas para o provocar, querendo vê-lo vermelhinho novamente. 

Mas o maior já tinha saído correndo da sala, fugindo como o diabo foge da cruz. Porque sim, essa madrugada ele tinha sonhado com Baekhyun, nada proibido para menores, mas um sonho que havia ficado em sua cabeça o dia inteiro. Normalmente seus sonhos eram angustiantes, memórias do passado, cenários onde sua adolescência era reencenada à sua frente enquanto ele era obrigado a assistir, como um espectador desesperado para o final do filme chegar. Só que aquele dia foi diferente. Tinha começado igual as outras vezes, onde ele se via prestes a entrar na pista de patinação e seus pés tremiam pelo medo de errar qualquer coisa, mas então, ao invés dos gritos que estava acostumado, sentiu um aperto suave quando alguém segurou sua mão. E aí, o tal garoto de cabelos cor de rosa apareceu em sua frente com aquele sorriso enorme. Ele falou seu nome, e mesmo que Chanyeol não pudesse ouvir sua voz, todas as palavras de conforto e carinho que vieram a seguir simplesmente faziam sentido à ele. 

_ — Você sabe que não precisa ter medo, né? — Baekhyun lhe perguntou, acariciando seu rosto. — Vou estar aqui, você só precisa fazer o que ama. _

E pelo menos naquele sonho, a única coisa em sua cabeça no momento em que pisou no gelo não era os pesadelos ou o terrível medo que sempre lhe percorria a espinha. Era o sorriso do garoto de cabelos cor de rosa.

(...)

Baekhyun tinha seguido o conselho de Chanyeol e ligado a televisão enquanto o esperava, mas mesmo que estivesse passando uma de suas séries favoritas e pudesse escutar o barulho do chuveiro ligado, era difícil não ficar olhando para trás a todo instante para ver se o outro já estava vindo. Ele se levantou e resolveu continuar olhando em volta no apartamento na esperança de o tempo passar mais rápido. Ainda havia alguns porta-retratos que ele não tinha visto antes, alguns espalhados no rack da televisão e ele logo percebeu que ali não tinha nenhuma memória de Chanyeol com sua mãe. Apenas ele e Sehun, ou então eles com a família Oh. 

Lembrava-se dos noticiários anunciando a morte de sua mãe depois de ter perdido a batalha para um câncer, do rosto do patinador estampado nas revistas… Será que tinha sido muito doloroso para ele a ponto de não aguentar ver foto nenhuma dela? Talvez tivesse alguma em seu quarto, afinal, era sua mãe. O chuveiro sendo desligado chamou sua atenção, então não se surpreendeu quando minutos depois, Chanyeol finalmente abre a porta e sai vestido em um de seus moletons escuros secando o cabelo.

— Eu demorei? — perguntou, dando a volta no sofá para se sentar e largando a toalha no braço da poltrona. 

— Não, está tudo bem.

Baekhyun queria muito perguntar sobre sua mãe, mas ele achou que ainda não eram próximos o suficiente para entrar em algum assunto tão delicado. Chanyeol era como um livro, recheado de capítulos, cada um contendo uma história diferente. Mas escrita em uma língua que poucos podiam compreender. Baekhyun queria aprendê-la, ansiava por conhecê-lo, porém, queria fazer isso quando Chanyeol se sentisse confortável para lhe mostrar mais do que a fachada que ele mostrava ao mundo.

Já tinha empurrado Chanyeol além dos seus limites demais por aquele dia e da outra vez também. Seria paciente, algo dizia que valeria a pena. 

— Não é querendo ofender você, mas acho que você veio à toa. — Levantou os pés. — Vê? Depois que tomei banho a aparência melhorou bastante.

O menor fez uma careta, irritado.

— Sim, eu sei que você me quer longe daqui, mas nem começa com isso de novo. — Baekhyun colocou o quadro em sua mão de volta ao rack e apontou para a cozinha. — É lá que vocês deixam a caixa de primeiros socorros?

Chanyeol balançou a cabeça.

— Eu vou pegar.

Depois de toda a cena com direito a murro na parede e sangue, a caixinha tinha ficado na cozinha já que era o local mais acessível para caso algo ocorresse. Quando Chanyeol voltou para a sala, Baekhyun já estava sentado na mesinha de centro em frente ao sofá esperando com um sorriso forçado, como se para provocá-lo.

— Obrigado pela sua gentileza — desdenhou. Com os remédios em mãos, ele começou a separar o que precisava e sabia que poderia ser bom para esse tipo de machucado. — Sabe, a minha mãe que sempre cuidava de mim. Ela me mimou bastante, mas também fazia questão de me ensinar como fazer para o dia que eu não precisasse mais dela. Aqui, me dá seu pé.

O maior esticou a perna e, com cuidado, apoiou o pé na coxa de Baekhyun.

— Então foi assim que você se formou como enfermeiro? — Chanyeol brincou, observando-o passar um algodão com água oxigenada em suas bolhas.

— Exatamente, você aprende rápido. Eu não era uma criança muito quieta, quase sempre aparecia com o joelho ralado. — Sorriu ,  se lembrando dos beijinhos que sua mãe lhe dava para tentar acalmá-lo na hora do choro.

Naquele momento, Baekhyun passou o algodão em cima de uma das bolhas que já tinha estourado, fazendo Chanyeol segurar um grito de dor.

— Ai! Eu sabia que essa era uma péssima ideia — reclamou.

— Shhh! — E ali, ele fez  _ que nem _ sua mãe costumava fazer com ele, começou a soprar o local devagarinho. — Vai passar, está bem?

Com cuidado ele continuou com a limpeza, dessa vez soprando sempre para não arder. Os olhos de Chanyeol acompanhavam cada gesto, as sobrancelhas franzidas indicando a concentração. Aquele sentimento estranho por ter alguém cuidando dele daquela forma voltou. No rosto de Baekhyun ele tentava encontrar alguma resposta para isso, como se em um passe de mágica, pudesse aparecer uma explicação para o que estava sentindo. Mas em vez disso ele se encontrou perdido nas feições bonitas, nos olhinhos focados no que estava fazendo, na boca formando o biquinho na hora de assoprar, o cabelo rosa caindo em sua testa lhe causando uma enorme vontade de afastar para que não cobrisse sua testa.

Baekhyun limpou, cuidou, colocou uma pomada e por fim fez um curativo para proteger seus pés. E pela primeira vez em anos, Chanyeol desejou permitir que mais alguém além de Sehun, se aproximasse. 


	4. Capítulo 4 - A fênix escondida

Chanyeol não era uma pessoa decidida, muito menos alguém certo das coisas. Considerava sua mente como algo fragmentado, com tantos pensamentos que nunca conseguia chegar a algo concreto. Eles se misturavam e criavam novas facetas, caminhos que ele não tinha considerado antes e isso podia ser tanto bom quanto ruim. Ao mesmo tempo que o dava uma certa expansão na maneira como via as coisas, o permitindo enxergar além — coisa que ajudava bastante quando criava coreografias —, também era a responsável por mostrá-lo o lado ruim de tudo. Trazendo cenários que pioraram sua ansiedade e dava munição para seus pesadelos. 

Mas contrariando tudo isso, ele notou que passou a possuir uma certeza em sua vida. Byun Baekhyun era alguém marcante. Ele não era como as pessoas que passamos bem ao lado quando andamos na rua, talvez até mesmo olhando em seus rostos ao passar, mas nunca realmente às notando e, certamente, nunca lembrando delas. Não tinha como ele ser assim. Havia algo na forma como aquele homem de cabelos rosas se portava, que simplesmente fazia com que os olhos fossem para ele. Talvez fosse algo mais como uma aura, Chanyeol não era alguém que acreditava nessas coisas de auras, signos ou qualquer coisa que parecia ir além da razão, mas caso Baekhyun exibisse uma, essa seria cor-de-rosa, assim como os fios de cabelo em sua cabeça. 

Dizem que quando a aura de uma pessoa é desta cor, ela reflete a sociabilidade, alegria e um sentimento de querer compartilhar as coisas boas da vida com os outros, representava o afeto e o amor. Quando uma pessoa possui essa cor, mostra que para ela, o foco nunca é em si. Elas não conseguem se concentrar em si mesmas, mas focalizam toda a sua energia no exterior, aos outros. 

E Chanyeol poderia parecer louco, mas sempre que via Baekhyun, ele parecia irradiar aquela cor. O patinador parecia simplesmente entrar no cômodo e contagiar todos com seu pequeno arco íris róseo. Até mesmo ele, que costumava enxergar o mundo em tons de preto e branco, parecia ver um novo tom em sua paleta pessoal. Tudo parecendo ter mudado, graças aquela única tarde a quase duas semanas atrás. Aquela em que haviam cruzado a pequena linha que mantinha sua relação como apenas companheiros de ginásio para algo como "possíveis colegas". 

Ainda era um choque para Chanyeol aquele final de tarde que passaram juntos, com a conversa curta, mas íntima que compartilharam sobre o pai do baixinho e do cuidado que ele teve ao cuidar de seus pés feridos. Conseguia sentir o carinho que ele transmitia ao limpar cada bolha, cada machucado aberto, os soprando quando reclamava que ardiam e dizendo que a dor logo passaria. Ele acreditou. Pela primeira vez em tempos, Chanyeol realmente pensou:  _ Ah, a minha dor vai passar _ . E esse pensamento foi como uma faísca caindo em gasolina, criando o incêndio que eram seus pensamentos. 

Fragmentados. 

Quase como pedaços de vidro, cacos espalhados em um grande espaço, apenas esperando para que fossem colados juntos e encontrassem sentido. Porém, Chanyeol raramente achava sentido. Assim como não achava sentido para que naquele exato instante, sentisse o coração batendo rápido demais, somente por sentir o calor que o corpo ao seu lado emanava. Sua mente trabalhando sem parar, na busca por uma explicação de como havia ido parar ali. Lembrava que tudo tinha começado na semana anterior, quando o treinador informou que tinha uma novidade para todos. Assim que chegaram, foram chamados e reunidos. Não demorou para Yixing começar a dar os detalhes da novidade, a fim de não atrasar o treino de ninguém. 

— Como vocês sabem, a competição de Miya está chegando e vai acontecer daqui umas semanas, então pensamos que seria interessante que fossemos todos juntos para onde ela vai acontecer. — Começou a explicar. — Será uma grande oportunidade para os nossos novatos verem como funcionam as competições maiores e também para verem como seus veteranos patinam. Então, para aqueles que vivem com os pais ainda, vou distribuir um folheto para assinaturas. Conseguimos um ônibus para nos levar e já temos um hotel para hospedagem. Se acharem que não podem ir, me avisem. Se não tiverem nenhuma objeção, vamos sair na sexta-feira de manhã. Aproveitem a semana para se organizar, dispensados.

Foi isso que o treinador passou. Uma pequena viagem de campo para irem assistir a competição, coisa que não foi tão surpreendente assim para Chanyeol, afinal, ele iria participar dela, no entanto aquilo antecipou sua ida. Para os novatos, o comunicado os deixou elétricos, foi bem divertido para ele os assistir errando a coreografia ou tirando a paciência de Yixing com erros bobos porque não estavam concentrados. Não era por maldade, só achava engraçado o nível de animação deles com algo tão simples. 

Era só uma competição. 

Ah, Chanyeol lembrava de quando foi assistir sua primeira apresentação. 

Tinha conseguido convencer sua mãe de deixá-lo dormir na casa de Sehun no final de semana e foi justamente na tarde de sábado, quase em seu entardecer, que os dois meninos acabaram descobrindo que ali perto estava acontecendo uma pequena apresentação. O ginásio estava recebendo a presença de alguns profissionais para dar conselhos aos jovens que queriam entrar naquela vida. Assim, acabaram recorrendo ao pai de Sehun que, sabendo do amor que aquelas duas crianças possuíam pelo gelo, não conseguiu negar o pedido deles para que os levasse até lá. A viagem de carro não durou mais que meia hora, sendo regada pela conversa animada dos dois amigos que não podiam estar mais entusiasmados. 

Quando enfim adentraram a grande estrutura do ginásio e se aproximaram do rinque, foi como se nada mais existisse para Chanyeol. Nada além do homem que deslizava seus patins naquela pista. Os olhos levemente grandinhos se recusaram a desgrudar daquela figura tão bonita, e que parecia com cada passo que dava mostrar que aquele ali era seu lugar. Que era exatamente ali que ele pertencia. Chanyeol nunca havia sentido seu coração bater tão rápido quanto naquele instante. E também nunca havia tido um sonho, afinal, sua mãe dizia que sonhos eram meras ilusões. Mas ele sonhou. Sonhou com o dia em que seria sua vez patinando em uma uma pista de gelo e encantando às pessoas que lhe assistiriam. 

Aquela foi a primeira apresentação que viu, mas sempre que podia, fugia com Sehun para ver outras. Conseguia lembrar com exatidão da sensação de seu sangue correndo pelas veias acelerado, a adrenalina que acompanhava o aguardo do início das competições e a felicidade que sempre o invadia enquanto as assistia. Costumava amá-las. Quando foi que passou a enxergá-las como “só” uma competição? Quando algo que o fazia tão feliz, passou a significar tão pouco? Não sabia dizer. 

Invejou eles pela sua animação e se permitiu ficar feliz ao saber que poderia se apresentar para eles, não no treino, mas de verdade. Passou a semana treinando ainda mais, tendo como o incentivo de que seus calouros estariam assistindo. Quando o dia da viagem chegou, foi um dos primeiros a chegar junto com Sehun, já que tinham combinado de tomar café na pequena lanchonete que o ginásio possuía. Ao serem autorizados por Yixing, ocuparam seus assentos no ônibus. Sehun se sentando logo atrás do assento escolhido por Chanyeol, fazendo dupla com Luhan. De acordo com ele, tinha coisas para resolver um com o outro. 

Chanyeol não questionou, simplesmente colocou seus fones de ouvido e deixou a primeira música de sua playlist tocar. Os acordes de  _ Falling like the stars  _ do James Arthur sendo muito bem vindos para a cabeça cansada do patinador. A noite passada havia sido péssima para ele, que acabou passando em claro, as sensações ruins se recusando a largá-lo quando deixava sua mente viajar para sua apresentação. Antes de cada uma, o que sentia era animação e a mais pura adrenalina, já hoje em dia, sentia o mais aterrorizante medo e insegurança. 

Completamente perdido em seu próprio mundinho, nem ao menos notou quando o ônibus começou a encher com os patinadores, ninguém ousando sentar ao lado de Chanyeol. Bom, isso até que ele chegou. E foi justamente o movimento de alguém se sentando, capturado pelo canto do olho que o fez acordar e notar seus arredores. A mente lotada, se silenciando ao ver que seus olhos encontraram aquelas duas bolas de caramelo lhe olhando de volta. O reconhecimento chegou na mesma hora, junto a um único questionamento:

Porque raios, Byun Baekhyun estava sentado ao seu lado? 

— O que tá fazendo aqui? — perguntou, depois que passaram uns bons minutos se encarando em silêncio. O tom saiu mais rude do que ele esperava, graças a forma que elaborou a pergunta. 

Baekhyun olhou ao redor brincalhão, antes de sorrir meio debochado para o outro. 

— Oras, o que todos estão fazendo aqui? Indo pra competição, bobinho. 

— Você entendeu a pergunta. — A forma de falar do mais velho veio mais leve, mas ele revirou os olhos, causando um sorriso em Baekhyun.

— Pra te falar a verdade, também não sei. Só vi você sozinho aqui e sentei. — Deu de ombros. Chanyeol o encarou com olhos desconfiados.

Ele não tinha mentido, pretendia sentar com Kyungsoo, só que ao ver Chanyeol parecendo tão perdido dentro de si mesmo e notando o banco vazio, seu corpo se moveu sozinho. E ao ter aqueles olhos tão profundos, que pareciam conter toda a complexidade de um universo neles, não conseguia se arrepender de sua decisão. Seja ela consciente ou não. 

— Você é estranho, Byun Baekhyun. 

— E isso é ruim, Park Chanyeol? 

Se encararam mais uma vez, essa troca de olhares fazendo Chanyeol perceber que não se sentia tão desconfortável com a presença do garoto de fios rosa. Ele era fechado, sabia disso. Pessoas lhe deixavam nervoso, angustiado e era isso que fazia com que duas defesas fossem levantadas: a atitude arrogante e agressiva tomando conta. O medo delas era imenso, não conseguia confiar, mas, por algum motivo estranho, ele não se sentia assim com Baekhyun. 

Claro, o medo ainda estava ali, assim como o nervosismo e angústia. Porém, também estava a curiosidade e uma espécie de conforto...? Talvez porque parecia que apesar das tantas facetas que Baekhyun ia descobrindo, ele não o julgava. 

— Ainda não sei — falou, quebrando a conexão que mantinham. A cabeça encostando na janela, enquanto voltava a se fechar dentro da própria mente. Não demorou muito tempo até que todos estivessem dentro do ônibus e eles finalmente iniciassem a viagem. Os dois patinadores não trocaram mais palavras. Baekhyun ficou conversando com um dos novatos que sentou nos bancos do lado contrário e Chanyeol manteve o foco na música. 

Os dois pensando a mesma coisa, mas com mentalidades diferentes. 

Essa vai ser uma longa viagem.

(...)

— Baekhyun? — chamou com cuidado, mas só recebeu um resmungar baixo do outro. Suspirou, vendo os fios coloridos se moverem graças a sua respiração. 

No meio da viagem, logo após a noite começar a chegar, Chanyeol sentiu um peso em seu ombro que o fez se assustar. Porém, seu coração se acalmou do susto ao reconhecer a cabeleira de seu companheiro de banco e quando se preparou para brigar e mandá-lo se afastar, notou os olhos fechados e a respiração constante do outro. Pelo visto, Baekhyun havia dormido e com o movimento do automóvel, sua cabeça caiu em seu ombro. 

Se fosse em outros tempos ou se fosse outra pessoa ali, não pensaria duas vezes antes de simplesmente empurrar a cabeça dela para longe e acordá-la no grito. Porém, ao olhar para o rosto de Baekhyun, um lado sendo quase engolido pela bochecha que era apertada contra seu corpo, não conseguiu fazer outra coisa além de olhar. Só olhar. Queria desviar os olhos, mas não conseguia. Era mais forte que ele e sendo sincero, nem lutou tanto contra. 

Deixou os olhos passearem pelo rosto delicado, reparando em cada mínimo detalhe que podia. Baekhyun parecia ser alguém com animação para dar e vender, provavelmente sendo ainda pior quando mais novo, talvez isso explicasse as pequenas marcas na bochecha e no queixo que ele possuía como resultado de machucados de criança. Mal podiam ser vistas de longe, não deixando a pele branca e que ele supunha ser macia, nada mais do que perfeita. 

Pequenas olheiras marcavam presença embaixo dos olhos alheios, bem mais amenos do que as suas — derivadas do horário que acordaram para a viagem e das práticas que tiveram naquela semana. O nariz franzindo levemente, lhe fazendo lembrar de um bebê quando dormia. Isso o fez recordar de seu sobrinho, com ele fazendo a mesma coisa quando velou seu sono no passado. Então, sua atenção focou-se na boca… Tão delicada quanto todo o resto do dono. Projetada para frente em um biquinho que Chanyeol jamais admitiria em voz alta, mas teve vontade de morder. Os lábios cheios eram rosados e se encontravam molhados pela saliva alheia. 

Tão tentador. 

_ Fofo.  _

Foi ao pensar isso que Chanyeol acordou para a vida real e endireitou o corpo imediatamente, não podendo se lembrar em qual momento havia se inclinado para mais perto de Baekhyun. Tensionou o corpo e o deixou imovél ao sentir o pequeno se ajustar melhor por conta do seu movimento brusco ao se afastar. Jogou a cabeça para trás, escutando o barulho do banco reclamando pela força e se amaldiçoou baixinho por suas ações. Só podia ter perdido a cabeça de vez, essa era a única explicação plausível.

Decidido a ignorar tudo que tinha acontecido, apenas aumentou o volume do celular e tentou levar sua mente para longe novamente. Contudo, parecia que uma vez que Baekhyun adentrava sua mente, era impossível deixá-lo sair. Não fez mais nenhuma tentativa de interromper o sono alheio até precisar acordá-lo porque tinham chegado e, por mais dó que estivesse sentindo, precisavam descer logo. 

— Baekhyun? — Tentou novamente, o rosto mais próximo dessa vez e a voz mais alta. 

A aproximação teve um simples intuito: Fazer com que seu chamado fosse alto o suficiente para que não precisasse gritar. Algo simples, com objetivo fácil. Dito isto, Chanyeol jamais pensaria que ao obter sucesso em acordar Baekhyun, ele fosse virar o rosto mais um pouco antes de abrir os olhos. Prendeu a respiração de imediato conforme aquelas duas bolinhas castanhas lhe davam o ar da graça. Sentia que estava assistindo um filhotinho de Corgi acordando, suas pálpebras lutando para se abrirem, piscando lentamente enquanto deixava a dormência abandonar seu corpo. 

Ainda letárgico, Baekhyun encarou diretamente Chanyeol que acompanhou, com certo divertimento, o baixinho terminar de processar a situação. Coisa que ele soube que aconteceu quando os olhos antes pequenos pela recém dormida se arregalaram completamente.

— A-a gente já chegou? — gaguejou, sem saber como reagir com a proximidade.

— Sim, precisamos descer, Bela Adormecida. — Chanyeol disse antes de se colocar de pé e começar a recolher os pertences presos na parte de cima do ônibus.

— Então você me acordou com um beijo de amor verdadeiro?

A brincadeira trouxe uma repentina risada do maior, mas se Baekhyun pelo menos soubesse o quanto ele esteve perto de fazer aquilo, provavelmente sairia correndo dali.

— A sua bolsa é essa vermelha aqui? — perguntou enquanto o via, finalmente, se levantar.

— É sim. — Recebeu o objeto das mãos do outro e agradeceu, baixinho. — Obrigado.

— Você trouxe mais alguma coisa?

— Tenho uma mochila, mas deixei no bagageiro.

— Então é melhor a gente descer.

Com a maioria dos patinadores já do lado de fora, os dois saíram para o dia se encontrando com o restante do pessoal. Baekhyun correu para pegar suas coisas, enquanto isso, Chanyeol se juntou a Sehun, esperando o tumulto esvaziar para ele também recolher sua mala.

— Parece que você e o Byun se acertaram. — Seu amigo comentou despretensiosamente.

— Ele é ok.

— Só ok? — Ergueu uma das sobrancelhas.

— O que exatamente você quer com essa conversa? 

— Isso se chama “ter um diálogo com o meu melhor amigo”, Chanyeol — respondeu, lhe fazendo revirar os olhos.

— Não tem nada pra falar, o clima está melhor entre a gente. Estamos sendo… amigáveis — Seu olhar foi de novo para onde Baekhyun estava, um sorriso de leve aparecendo em reflexo ao estado animado do outro patinador.

— Amigáveis significa ele frequentando nossa casa sem você se esconder?

— Qual o seu ponto?

— Nenhum — Sehun respondeu despretensiosamente. — Só achando divertido todo esse contato com uma pessoa diferente.

— Falando em contato com alguém, o que exatamente você tinha para conversar com o Luhan?

— Olha. — Apontou para onde os professores estavam separando as malas que faltavam. — Eles já estão terminando, vamos pegar as nossas coisas.

E sem dar nenhuma chance de interferência, Sehun saiu na frente, ignorando sua pergunta.

No  _ hall  _ de entrada do hotel, a equipe descobriu que os técnicos tinham planos não tão agradáveis para fazê-los se aproximarem, pelo menos para aqueles que preferiam se manter em sua zona de conforto, o que é o caso de Chanyeol. Em vez de poderem escolher seus próprios parceiros de quarto, um sorteio seria feito com duplas que iriam dividir os cômodos. Um coro de reclamações seguiu com a notícia, mas isso só deixou Yixing ainda mais resoluto a fazer o que tinha decidido.

Cada dupla que saia nos papeizinhos ia pegando a chave e indo para o elevador, enquanto isso, Chanyeol se manteve de dedos cruzados na esperança de acontecer algum milagre e ele ficar no mesmo quarto que o melhor amigo. Bom, talvez Deus tenha ouvido suas preces, porque após o nome de Sehun ser chamado, ele pode sentir o olhar mortal de Yixing nele quando foi o nome dele que se seguiu, então antes que o técnico tivesse a ideia de trocá-lo de quarto, ele pegou a chave em cima do balcão e correu, puxando o amigo junto, para o elevador que tinha acabado de abrir.

Deus pode ter ouvido suas preces, mas Sehun existia para atrapalhar seus planos, porque assim que os dois ficaram sozinhos, o bendito resolveu encher seus ouvidos implorando para trocarem de quarto.

— Por favor, é muito importante pra mim — suplicou, ganhando os olhos desacreditados de Chanyeol em si. O elevador continuava subindo para o andar que havia apertado e o patinador só queria ir de encontro a sua cama, mas parecia que seu melhor amigo queria dificultar as coisas. 

— O que é tão importante assim? — Sua pergunta pareceu pegar Sehun de surpresa, pois ele se calou quase imediatamente após ela. 

Estava realmente curioso para ouvir qual seria a resposta. A viagem de ônibus tinha durado horas, tempo suficiente para que Sehun gastasse falando e resolvendo seja lá o que for com Luhan, então ele realmente não entendia o motivo do desespero do melhor amigo para que trocassem de quarto. Esperou o amigo falar, mas ele se manteve em silêncio por todo o tempo necessário para enfim alcançarem o andar do quarto. Pôs a mão na porta do elevador quando ela ameaçou fechar, depois de uns segundos aberta em que nenhum dos dois fez menção de sair. 

— E então? 

— Olha, Chan, você é o meu melhor amigo e eu sei que você quer saber o que tá acontecendo. Afinal, eu te conto tudo da minha vida assim como você me conta tudo da sua. Mas eu preciso resolver isso primeiro, antes de te contar. Então você pode só me ajudar? Sem perguntas? — pediu, encarando o outro que apenas retribuiu o olhar, meio que escaneando o amigo antes de suspirar. 

— Ok. Desce e manda quem quer que seja a dupla do Luhan subir pra cá, vou deixar a porta aberta pra ele — disse, rendido. Quase caindo quando recebeu o abraço de Sehun, seguido de vários obrigados. — Tá, tá. Agora me solta. 

— Você é o melhor! Fiz a escolha certa de melhor amigo. — Passou a ajudar Chanyeol a retirar a bagagem do elevador, que não eram muitas, apenas a mochila que tinha apoiado no chão quando entraram e uma mala pequena. 

— Tô começando a achar que errei na minha.

— Oh, minha pobre criança, você não tinha uma escolha. Eu sou seu único amigo. — Deu uns tapinhas de consolação no ombro alheio, fugindo de volta para o elevador quando Chanyeol tentou lhe acertar. Sehun sorria enquanto as portas se fechavam, agora sem impedimento, se despedindo do amigo, que mandou o dedo como resposta. 

Suspirando, Chanyeol ajeitou a mochila nas costas e conferiu novamente o número do quarto na chave em mãos antes de iniciar a busca pela plaquinha com a sequência correspondente. Finalmente a encontrou quase no final do corredor, não se demorando em abri-lá e escolher uma das camas dispostas lado a lado. O quarto era uma suíte, então Chanyeol aproveitou para ir ao banheiro lavar o rosto enquanto esperava o outro patinador subir. O reflexo no espelho lhe apresentou alguém cansado da viagem, ele não tinha conseguido cochilar nada no caminho até ali, focado demais em velar o sono do homem dormindo apoiado nele para conseguir relaxar, então era zero surpresa ele estar sentindo o cansaço batendo agora.

Destino também era uma das coisas que Chanyeol não conseguia acreditar muito, mas foi a única forma que ele conseguiu encontrar para explicar a chegada do seu novo companheiro de quarto. Acontece que, assim que ele saiu do banheiro, uma batida na porta da frente o levou até o encontro da pessoa que estaria com ele naquele quarto pelos próximos dias, alguém com um familiar sorriso fofo e cabelos de algodão doce cor de rosa.

— Parece que você não vai se livrar de mim tão cedo, Chanyeol — Baekhyun disse o cumprimentando, apoiado no batente da porta, parecendo mais bonito do que a última vez que o tinha visto há alguns minutos.

  
  


(...)

Mesmo com a sua enorme vontade de estar mais perto de Chanyeol e conhecê-lo melhor, dividir um quarto com ele foi bem estranho. Baekhyun tentou deixar o clima mais leve com conversas amenas, pequenas piadas e de certa forma ele até conseguiu, mas sempre havia aquela tensão que parecia irradiar do mais velho, algo que não o deixava ficar tranquilo. Como eles tinham chegado bem cedinho pela manhã, Yixing tinha dado o resto dela livre para que eles pudessem descansar antes de se encontrarem para conhecer o local da apresentação, então ele teve ainda mais tempo para ficar a sós com o patinador.

Conforme a conversa foi se dissipando e seus olhos pesando, Baekhyun se acomodou na cama para um cochilo, mas dormir na cama ao lado de uma pessoa que toda hora se levantava e ficava andando pelo quarto, o fez acordar várias vezes naquela manhã. Talvez ele tivesse incomodado por ser dia ou fosse uma dessas pessoas que não dormem bem quando estão em uma cama estranha, talvez a presença do próprio Baekhyun o deixasse em alerta, mas algo o dizia que ter um sono irregular não era tão estranho assim para Chanyeol, considerando as pequenas olheiras que às vezes o acompanhava.

Quando Baekhyun acordou mais tarde naquele dia, na hora do almoço, os olhinhos sonolentos fizeram uma rápida busca em torno do quarto até se dar conta de que estava sozinho. Não conseguiu deixar de se sentir um pouquinho abandonado, Chanyeol poderia tê-lo acordado para irem tomar café, mas sua mente mesmo ainda levemente adormecida lhe lembrou que se fosse o contrário também o teria deixado dormir. A viagem tinha sido além de cansativa e mesmo tendo dormido, ainda sentia o cansaço no corpo. 

Fez sua higiene de forma rápida, o estômago roncando demais para que resolvesse aproveitar um pouco mais do chuveiro da suite. Vestiu um conjunto simples de moletom da Adidas, pegando a chave que parecia ter sido jogada por baixo da porta e saindo. Provavelmente para não deixar a porta aberta enquanto ele ainda dormia, Chanyeol resolveu jogá-la por ali, para quando acordasse não ficar preso no quarto. Sorriu pelo cuidado que o maior teve. 

Ele se escondia naquela pose de estresse e malvado, mas pelas beiradas, esses pequenos momentos de cuidado escapavam. Baekhyun especulava que eram raras as vezes que isso acontecia. Na verdade, ele especulava demais quando as coisas envolviam Chanyeol. Através da tela mínima de seu computador, ele costumava olhar para o patinador e ter uma visão, um estereótipo, por assim dizer, mas todas as suas percepções foram sendo quebradas no momento em que o conheceu. 

E estas ainda pareciam se quebrar cada vez mais, conforme o tempo passava. 

Quando chegou aonde ficava a ala de refeição do hotel — depois de ter se perdido um pouco, ele confessava —, mesmo sem querer, seus olhos tentaram achar Chanyeol, mas foi avistado primeiro por seus amigos. Sorriu para eles que acenavam igual idiotas da mesa ocupada e seguiu até lá rapidamente. O cheiro da comida parecendo acender sua barriga, que voltou a roncar. 

— Bom dia, gente. — Ocupou o lugar vago ao lado de Kyungsoo, já puxando o cardápio e caçando o que comer. 

— Você quer dizer boa tarde. Já é mais de meio dia, Baek. 

— O Chanyeol me deixou dormir demais.

Os três pares de olhos voltaram-se para ele, como se Baekhyun tivesse dito algo muito fora do normal.

— O Chanyeol? — Minseok questionou.

— Sim, estamos no mesmo quarto.

— E como exatamente você foi parar no mesmo quarto que ele? Pelo que eu me lembre, você estava com o Luhan...? — Jongin apoiou a cabeça na mão enquanto esperava sua resposta.

— O Sehun e o Luhan pediram pra eu trocar de quarto, não entendi bem o porquê, mas eles imploraram, e o Chanyeol aceitou.

— Vocês são amigos agora? — Kyungsoo franziu as sobrancelhas. — As coisas parecem estar melhor desde aquele dia que você ficou pra cuidar dele.

Além das constantes mensagens que mandava para Jongdae lhe contando tudo que vinha acontecendo, Kyungsoo também tinha se tornado seu confidente aqui. Tinha algo naqueles olhos escuros que tornava impossível esconder algo, bastava que o amigo fixasse o olhar nele para que Baekhyun desejasse tudo. Não é como se ele estivesse querendo esconder as coisas de qualquer forma, Kyungsoo o ajudava a se sentir mais familiar com o local, o ajudava a criar vínculos e ver os outros meninos como seus amigos também.

— Acho que "amigos" talvez seja uma palavra muito forte, mas estamos chegando lá. Ele não parece mais ter vontade de socar minha cara cada vez que nos olhamos.

— Isso é bom… eu acho.

A conversa foi interrompida pela chegada do garçom perguntando se eles já tinham decidido o que iriam pedir. Baekhyun deu mais uma checada no cardápio antes de se decidir por uma tigela de arroz e uma de sopa de legumes, além do  _ kimchi _ . Então, enquanto seus amigos terminavam de falar com o garçom, seus olhos voltaram a procurar pelo patinador de cabelos platinados que não tem saído de seus pensamentos. 

Ali, em uma mesa mais para o canto do restaurante do hotel, ele o achou rindo para algo que Sehun tinha dito. O sorriso fazia todo seu rosto se iluminar, pequenas ruguinhas apareciam nos cantinhos dos olhos, ele batia palmas como se não pudesse se controlar e aquele deve ter sido o maior sorriso que Baekhyun já o viu expressar. De repente, ele se perguntou se um dia poderia fazer aquele sorriso ser voltado para ele. 

_ O que faria Park Chanyeol se divertir?  _

Anteriormente diria que seria a patinação, mas hoje em dia, já não tinha mais tanta certeza disso. Não deixou de invejar Sehun, parecia que ele era o único capaz de tirar aquele sorriso de Chanyeol, de escutar o som de sua risada. Observando-o se divertir e fugir do outro que parecia querer lhe estapear, tentou imaginar qual som ela teria… Seria aguda ou combinaria com seu tom de voz, assim tendo uma rouquidão nela...? Gostaria tanto de poder ouvi-la.

Apoiou o cotovelo na mesa, descansando o rosto nele e deixando o mais velho tomar conta de seus pensamentos mais uma vez. Notou quando eles se acalmaram e Sehun voltou a falar, notou o jeito como Chanyeol bocejou e piscou, talvez em uma tentativa de se manter acordado e fazendo o questionamento sobre o sono dele voltar a sua mente.

Desde que havia chegado no ginásio, reparava que o patinador sempre carregava olheiras embaixo dos olhos. O que de primeira não lhe pareceu grande coisa, afinal, devido ao estilo de vida que tinham era normal que elas aparecessem. Não tinham a melhor rotina em relação ao sono, mas como estarem descansados era importante, dormiam o suficiente. Todos dali tinham olheiras, porém, não tão fundas como as suas. Poderia supor que ele não tinha uma boa noite de sono há tempos. Será que todas suas noites eram como aquela que tinha presenciado? Com ele se revirando nos lençóis, andando pelo quarto, sem conseguir pregar os olhos? 

Sempre que achava ter desvendado algo a respeito de Chanyeol, mais uma incógnita aparecia. Quase como um quebra cabeça incompleto, onde no final, depois de encaixar quase tudo, sempre falta uma peça. Chanyeol era como um quebra cabeça e Baekhyun tentava colocar sentido em todas suas peças. Queria conhecer o mais velho, conhecê-lo de verdade. Sentia que iria se surpreender de forma positiva com o que ele guardava a sete chaves dentro de si. 

Estava tão preso em seus pensamentos, que não notou que encarava fixamente o homem responsável pela sua distração. Pelo menos não até sentir um olhar pesado sobre si e no automático, o retribuir. Sua respiração ficando entalada na garganta com a intensidade daquela troca de olhares. O sorriso aberto tinha ido embora, deixando apenas uma pequena amostra do que ele tinha acabado de presenciar, isso significava que Baekhyun ainda podia ver a covinha fofa em sua bochecha o deixando com uma aparência ainda mais jovem. Fora isso, os olhos ainda brilhavam divertidos, além de também ter conseguido enxergar uma leve curiosidade naquele olhar. Ele não sabe, exatamente, quanto tempo eles se mantiveram naquele jogo, como um daqueles onde você não pode piscar. E nesse jogo nenhum dos dois estava disposto a perder. Apenas se…

— O que você acha disso, Baek? — Kyungsoo o chamou, lhe lembrando que eles não estavam sozinhos. 

— O que?

— Você está escutando a gente?

— Desculpa, eu fiquei com umas coisas na cabeça. — Tentou dar uma desculpa. — O que vocês estavam dizendo?

— O Jongin disse pra frente fazer uma pequena reunião lá no quarto dele quando voltarmos, então a gente assiste uns filmes, tenta distrair a cabeça antes dos treinos de amanhã.

— Oh, ok, isso é bom. Não tem problema, não né?

— Não — Minseok respondeu —, vamos continuar no hotel e ninguém vai se meter em confusão.

— Fechado então.

O assunto voltou para os filmes que eles queriam assistir. Jongin insistiu em algum filme de terror que há tempos ele tinha vontade de ver, mas nunca teve coragem, o que levou a Minseok cortar seus planos, já que seria ele a aguentá-lo de madrugada e no outro dia morrendo de medo de tudo. No final eles acabaram decidindo por um filme de ação e um de comédia caso aguentassem ver mais de um. Essa noite do cinema fez Baekhyun lembrar de Jongdae e as inúmeras noites mal dormidas por estarem maratonando alguma saga de filmes ou os vários episódios da temporada de alguma série, . O fez lembrar do amigo que, assim como Jongin, morria de medo de filmes de terror, mas vivia insistindo para que eles assistissem algum, só para então depois não conseguir pregar os olhos e ficar lhe chamando durante a madrugada. 

Com o peito cheio de saudades, Baekhyun tirou o celular do bolso e rapidamente escreveu uma mensagem para o melhor amigo:

_ Me diz que suas malas já estão prontas!! [12:24] _

_ Aconteceu alguma coisa? [12:25] _

_ Não posso mais ter saudades do meu bff? [12:25] _

_ Bae, eu vou estar aí antes do que você imagina. [12: 26] _

_ O que isso quer dizer? [12:27] _

_ Apenas seja um pouquinho mais paciente, ok? _

_ Você não está viajando? Vá curtir, garoto! [12:29] _

_ Não sinto mais sua falta, você é mandão demais. [12:30] _

_ Posso imaginar o beicinho que você está fazendo daqui. _

_ Não chore por mim, logo estaremos juntos, criança. [12:32] _

_ Vai se fuder! [12:32] _

  
  


Ainda sorrindo, Baekhyun levanta a cabeça a tempo de ver o garçom chegando com os almoços do grupo em um carrinho. Pelo restante do período de almoço, a conversa fluiu tranquilamente e pela primeira vez no dia, ele deixou seus pensamentos irem para longe de Chanyeol. Nem ao menos viu quando ele se levantou com Sehun e saiu do refeitório, lançando um último olhar em sua direção e analisando, assim como havia feito antes, a forma como ria livremente junto aos amigos. 

Quanto mais o tempo passava, mais uma coisa se tornava certa. 

Não se livrariam um do outro tão cedo. 

(...)

Conhecer um local de competição como aquele, fazendo parte de uma equipe grande, era outro sonho se realizando para Baekhyun. Estava acostumado com as disputas regionais, mas ali seria algo a nível nacional e ele finalmente estaria no meio. Ok que no momento estava apenas conhecendo tudo e acompanhando os outros patinadores, mas isso não tirava sua empolgação. Os olhinhos brilhavam, imaginando as arquibancadas lotadas, a poeira do gelo fino soltando conforme a lâmina de seu patins passava por ele, a música ecoando por todo o ambiente e, por fim, as palmas que se seguiriam. 

A tarde passou sem que ele se desse conta das horas, Yixing teve a ideia de cada patinador repassar sua coreografia, mas sem se preocuparem com possíveis erros e voltar para tentar acertar, queria vê-los usando o espaço do ringue como se fossem donos dele. E, uau, foi incrível! Baekhyun se viu na beira no banco, os dedos apertados na borda do assento, o coração vibrando por cada salto, cada sequência de passos até que ele pudesse se levantar ao final da apresentação e bater palmas.

Quando chegou a vez de Chanyeol, ele nem conseguiu se manter sentado enquanto o assistia desenvolver uma das mais complicadas coreografias. Percebeu que era a mesma que o tinha visto praticar nas várias vezes em que entrava em seus ensaios escondido, no entanto Baekhyun nunca ficava tempo o suficiente para acompanhar tudo, porque Chanyeol sempre o pegava antes e o colocava para fora. Bem no finalzinho, um dos últimos saltos não foi executado com perfeição, mas isso não tirou a beleza de tudo que ele já tinha feito até ali e de como terminou seus passos. 

O patinador experiente recebeu palmas de todo mundo, inclusive dos professores, mas seu rosto tenso mostrava que claramente não estava tão feliz como os outros. Mais uma vez Baekhyun o viu se isolar em um canto, enquanto a turma se abraçava e se parabenizava, mais uma vez o viu como se estivesse se colocando em um mundinho particular e erguendo os muros que o mantinha seguro. Todo o caminho que fizeram de volta, todos conversaram, mas Chanyeol manteve-se em silêncio. Não notando seu olhar pesado sobre ele.

O caminho que fizeram juntos até o quarto compartilhado foi quieto e um tanto tenso. Com Chanyeol estando tão preso dentro de si e com Baekhyun lutando contra seus pensamentos que só queriam perguntar se ele estava bem, mas não sabia se isso seria o melhor a se fazer no momento. Ao entrarem, só ganhou uma palavra do patinador, informando que iria tomar banho primeiro. Durante o tempo que esperou, combinou o horário com os meninos para o pequeno encontro que fariam e começou a pensar no que poderia fazer para tirar o mais velho de dentro da sua bolha. 

Mas não importava o quanto pensasse, algo em seu âmago dizia que tudo que o maior precisava era de um tempo sozinho. Então esperou tranquilamente, já com a toalha e pijama em mãos, pelo outro desocupar o banheiro. Ele só não contava com a visão de Chanyeol saindo com a toalha ao redor da cintura e apenas isso, deixando amostra praticamente seu corpo inteiro. Baekhyun não conseguiu evitar de deixar os olhos passearem pela escultura que era o corpo alheio. 

Os braços fortes pareciam capazes de levantá-lo sem problemas, as coxas eram fortes, graças ao esporte e treinos constantes. O abdômen completamente trincado que se escondia perfeitamente nas blusas longas que Chanyeol usava, abdômen esse que ainda possuía algumas gotas de água percorrendo nele e Baekhyun nunca invejou tanto um líquido antes. Contudo, o que realmente prendeu a atenção de Baekhyun foi quando Chanyeol virou de costas e uma enorme tatuagem entrou em vista. 

Era uma linda fênix de asas abertas, como se estivesse alçando voo. A fênix é uma criatura da mitologia grega, que ao ser consumida pelo fogo, renasce de suas próprias cinzas. Mas ao contrário dos típicos desenhos e representações comuns de serem feitas quando tal criatura era referida, a de Chanyeol não evocava fogo, mas gelo. Todo o corpo era feito em tons de azul que realçava ainda mais o desenho na pele bronzeada do patinador. Linda. Aquela tatuagem era deslumbrante e falava mais sobre Chanyeol do que qualquer outra coisa. 

Estava hipnotizado. Tão preso na beleza daquela peça que nem ao menos reparou quando se levantou da cama e se aproximou do mais velho que, concentrado em buscar a roupa no pequeno armário que tinham ali, não notou a aproximação. Não até os dedos de Baekhyun tocarem o meio de suas costas. Baekhyun sentiu a tensão nos músculos alheios no instante em que a ponta de seu dedo tocou os leves relevos que a pele dele possuía e no instante que Baekhyun compreendeu o que eles eram, teve sua mão segurada quando Chanyeol se virou com tudo. 

— Não. — A imposição saiu mais fragilizada do que o esperado por Chanyeol e ao notar isso, algo em Baekhyun se fragilizou também. 

— Eu só…

— Só, por favor, não. 

Tudo que Baekhyun conseguiu fazer foi sussurrar um pedido de desculpas, antes de dar as costas e entrar no banheiro. Por todo o tempo que gastou ali, o olhar que Chanyeol lhe lançou enquanto implorava para ele se afastar, não largou sua mente. Tão quebrado. Recheado de medo. Não teve coragem de continuar lá, encarando aqueles olhos. Eles eram profundos demais e Baekhyun às vezes tinha medo de se afogar neles. Quando saiu do banheiro, Chanyeol já estava deitado na cama e virado para a parede. Largou a toalha em cima da sua mala, pensando se deveria falar algo ao outro, mas o barulho de seu celular alertando das mensagens que seus amigos estavam mandando lhe fez decidir por simplesmente sair. 

No corredor, questionou se aquela era a decisão certa, mas se já achava que Chanyeol precisava de espaço antes, agora tinha certeza. 

(...)

Encontrar com os outros patinadores fez Baekhyun perceber que ninguém estava realmente muito preocupado com o tal sorteio pelos quartos que Yixing tinha feito. No final, cada um continuou dividindo o ambiente com as pessoas mais próximas, sem ligar se o técnico descobriria ou não. Coisa que ele provavelmente já sabia que iria acontecer quando teve essa ideia, porque se tinha uma coisa que Baekhyun descobriu no pouco tempo que estava ali, é que Yixing conhecia seus atletas como a palma de sua mão, então ele não duvida nada que até aquele encontro ali já tivesse chegado aos seus ouvidos.

No quarto de Jongin e Minseok tinha mais gente do que ele estava esperando, até mesmo Sehun e Luhan estavam ali em meio às risadas, o que o deixou ainda mais curioso para saber o que estava rolando entre eles. Foi assim que Baekhyun se deu conta de que, assim como sua antiga equipe, aquela ali também estava se tornando sua família, todo mundo se tratava como uma, mesmo que dentro do grande grupo existam as amizades mais próximas. Eles sempre estavam tentando se manter próximos de alguma forma, seja com esses pequenos encontros ou mostrando torcida para competições e o fato de todos serem levados até ali… Baekhyun não foi o único que estava nos nervos durante o ensaio de mais cedo, cada patinador parecia como se estivesse presenciando a mais importante das competições e as comemorações no final se assemelhavam às finais de Olimpíadas que ele tinha visto pela TV.

Ele teve medo que ao se colocar longe de casa, em um lugar completamente estranho apesar do sonho, teria que lidar com os egos inflados de atletas e técnicos que pouco se importavam uns com os outros. Mas até aqui, os amigos que vinha fazendo tinham se mostrado exatamente o contrário disso.

— Ei, Baekhyun! Você também, Kyungsoo. — Minseok os chama de seu lugar na cama, encostado à cabeceira. — Sentem aqui. — Bate ao seu lado, para que eles se aproximem.

Os meninos tinham juntado as duas camas, então agora eles tinham um espaço maior para se acomodarem além das várias almofadas espalhadas pelo chão.

— Vou colocar o primeiro filme — Jongin disse enquanto se levantava da cama e ia buscar o controle da TV para colocar o filme alugado no aplicativo.

— O que a gente vai ver? — Sehun perguntou.

— Eu queria um filme de terror, mas não deixaram. Então Tom Cruise se tornou uma escolha segura.

— Ninguém precisa aguentar você chorando e morrendo de medo depois, Jongin — Sehun brincou ganhando a risada dos patinadores em volta.

— Queria entender como ainda sou amigo de vocês.

Minseok revirou os olhos ao seu lado, mas o sorriso não deixou seus lábios. Quando Jongin voltou a se juntar a eles na cama, o casal se aconchegou um ao outro enquanto entrelaçavam os dedos. Assistir filmes com eles se tornou mais divertido do que Baekhyun tinha imaginado que seria, porque durante todo o tempo, Sehun e Jongin não paravam de fazer comentários aleatórios, o que levava a toda uma conversa sobre a possibilidade das cenas acontecerem na vida real. Com o filme de comédia, as risadas se tornaram ainda mais, considerando o pastelão que tinham escolhido para assistir.

Só que apesar de estar em um ambiente acolhedor lhe proporcionando risadas fáceis, os pensamentos de Baekhyun continuaram voltando a Chanyeol. Por diversas vezes seu olhar se tornou perdido e a tela da televisão deixou de ser seu foco, não conseguia esquecer o momento que tiveram no quarto e mais do que isso, não conseguia parar de se perguntar o que tinha acontecido para resultar nas cicatrizes que tinha sentido em seus dedos. Tinha se enganado tanto assim com o Chanyeol que sempre parecia perfeito aos olhos como se fosse a pessoa mais feliz do planeta? Sua admiração enorme tinha nublado sua capacidade de perceber algo de diferente ali?

Seus pensamentos o deixaram inquieto, angustiado a ponto de nem perceber o constante balançar de sua perna até Kyungsoo colocar a mão na sua e lhe dar um aperto reconfortante.

— Ei, você está bem? — perguntou, sussurrando.

— Mais ou menos. — Tentou lhe dar um sorriso tranquilizador, mas provavelmente sem muito sucesso, porque o olhar preocupado de Kyungsoo só aumentou.

— Quer falar sobre isso?

— Não tem muito o que falar, não é um assunto meu pra contar.

— Tem a ver com o Chanyeol?

— Sim. — E nem adiantava negar. — Mas realmente não posso falar, sinto muito.

— Ele fez algo com você?

— O quê? — Rapidamente tratou de desfazer o mal entendido. — Não, nada disso. A gente realmente tem se dado melhor nesses últimos dias, não é nada que envolva brigas.

— Só não deixe isso atrapalhar você, Baek. — Kyungsoo apertou sua mão mais uma vez. — Tudo bem ser amigo, o ajudar, mas lembra também pelo que você está aqui.

— Eu não vou, não se preocupe.

Apesar da vontade de alguns de continuar ali, quando o segundo filme terminou, eles decidiram encerrar a noite. Muitos teriam treino pela manhã e a última coisa que precisavam era quebrar a confiança de Yixing chegando tarde e sendo irresponsáveis. Baekhyun se despediu dos meninos antes de sair do quarto e seguir pelo corredor até o seu.

Chanyeol ainda estava acordado quando ele entrou e, por mais que tentasse fingir que estava dormindo, não passou despercebido por Baekhyun suas várias trocas de posições e pesadas inspirações. Ele perguntou se valia a pena puxar assunto, tentar ajudá-lo, mas morria de medo do maior voltar a afastá-lo. Por longos minutos ele se manteve ali, deitado ao lado, vendo a constante luta de Chanyeol em tentar relaxar, até que ele pareceu desistir e se sentou na beira da cama.

A iluminação no quarto era mínima, então foi difícil distinguir os traços de seu rosto, mas Baekhyun apostava que se ligasse o abajur encontraria aquele mesmo olhar que tinha conhecido mais cedo, o angustiado, quebrado e ele não estava pronto para vê-lo novamente. Mas isso não significava que não pudesse escutar sua voz.

— Tendo dificuldade em dormir? — Sua voz quebrou o silêncio da noite.

— Um pouco. — Sendo sincero, Baekhyun não esperava ganhar uma resposta. Principalmente por acreditar estar sendo ignorado depois do acontecido de mais cedo, então ter recebido uma, mesmo que pequena, foi uma surpresa boa. 

— Quer conversar sobre isso? — Arriscou perguntar. 

— Não. 

Suspirou sem saber o que fazer, até que uma lembrança surgiu em sua mente e pensou que talvez compartilhá-la pudesse melhorar a tensão um pouco.

— Sabe, quando eu era menor, tinha muitos problemas pra dormir de noite. Eu tinha medo do escuro, então mesmo com as luminárias acesas ainda era difícil relaxar. Então minha mãe sentava comigo, dizendo que não precisava ter medo, que ela estava ali ao meu lado e aí, ela cantava pra mim. — Sorriu com a memória, virando o corpo na direção da cama de Chanyeol, notando que agora ele estava encostado na cabeceira e parecendo mais atento ao que estava falando. — Eu dormia como um bebê. Hoje em dia, sempre que tenho dificuldade pra dormir, coloco a mesma música que ela cantava. 

De primeira, Baekhyun acreditou que aquela “conversa” morreria por ali, graças ao silêncio que se seguiu após ter terminado de falar. Já estava preparado para virar para o outro lado e tentar dormir, quando a voz de Chanyeol, ainda que baixa, quebrou a quietude instalada. 

— Minha mãe já cantou pra mim, uma única vez. 

— Foi? — disse baixinho, numa forma de incentivar o outro a continuar falando. 

— Uhum. Nós tínhamos ficado até mais tarde no ginásio ensaiando e minhas pernas não aguentavam mais. Eu errava e levantava só pra errar de novo, só pra ver aquele olhar de decepção no rosto dela. Eu caí. Fiquei no gelo, meu corpo se recusando a ficar em pé novamente. Minha mãe ficou brava. — Baekhyun assistiu o mais velho suspirar, deixando-se escorregar até estar deitado novamente. Dessa vez de barriga para cima. — Fomos embora uma hora depois daquilo. Minha mãe nunca foi uma pessoa de afetos… Mas naquela noite, enquanto eu chorava por causa das dores que sentia pelo corpo, ela sentou ao meu lado na cama. Acariciou meu cabelo e cantou pra mim. 

O coração do Byun se encontrava apertado com o que escutava, com o pequeno pedaço de realidade que ele obteve com aquilo. Quando criança amava olhar na TV e ver Chanyeol patinando, ver o sorriso que parecia aparecer assim que ele pisava no rinque. Mas agora se perguntava o quanto se deixou levar pela imagem perfeita e alegre que a telinha passava, o quanto ignorava o que realmente acontecia por trás das câmeras.

— Aquela foi uma das melhores noites da minha vida, mesmo que no dia seguinte tudo voltou ao normal, mas por algum motivo, não consigo lembrar da voz dela cantando ou qual música foi. Quase como se a memória tivesse desvanecido com o tempo. — Deixou sua voz sumir, enquanto tentava apreciar a suavidade que aquela lembrança trazia. — Qual música sua mãe cantava, Baek? 

Baekhyun arregalou os olhos pela forma que foi chamado. Não esperava ouvir seu apelido sair dos lábios alheios, porém foi algo que o alegrou de uma maneira que não sabia como explicar. Então, em um impulso — como era típico de sua personalidade — , deixou suas vontades tomarem conta. 

— Feche os olhos, Chan. 

— Por que? 

— Porque vou cantar para você dormir. 

Chanyeol ficou surpreso ao escutar aquilo, e contrariando todas as atitudes que teria normalmente, apenas fez o que foi pedido e fechou os olhos, cansado demais para erguer sua defesa que a muito havia caído. Segundos depois, a voz calma e baixa de Baekhyun passou a ressoar entre eles, num cântico suave que o embalou de imediato:

_ I’ll shine on you with all the light I have _

_ (Eu vou brilhar em você com toda a luz que tenho) _

_ So don't hide yourself, will you show me you? _

_ (Então não se esconda, você ia me mostrar você?) _

_ Be comfortable with the way you are _

_ (Fique confortável com o jeito que você é) _

_ That's right, it's ok to be ok _

_ (Está certo, tudo bem em estar ok) _

E sem ao menos esperar, Chanyeol dormiu, logo sendo seguido por Baekhyun que fechou os olhos com um sorriso nos lábios. 

— Boa noite, Chan. 


End file.
